Vegeta Muyo!
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: DBZ and Tenchi Muyo, Vegeta Vs Ryoko, Goku meets Tenchi and the crew, plus an evil from Vegeta and Goku's past returns more powerful than even SSJ3 Goku! Can the combined powers of Goku, Vegeta, Tenchi, Ryoko, and the rest defeat this h
1. Meet Ryoko!

Remember: I DO NOT OWN Vegeta, Ryoko, or anyone from DRAGON BALL Z, or TENCHI. PLEASE don't sue me. All I have is a half drank V8 Splash   
  


PART 1 

No Need for Vegeta   
  


Morning 

Vegeta Trained, as he always did. Day in and Day out he trained to be the best, or more importantly, to be better than Kakarrot. Usually he trained in his gravity room back at Capsule Corps., but he had decided to train out here in the barren regions to get away from Bulma those annoying parents of hers, and that brat of his. He had almost succeeded, Bulma had caught him as he headed out and somehow, he still wasn't sure how, managed to convince him to take the brat with him. Vegeta looked down from his vantage point in the sky, there below him sat the boy, playing his games on the laptop Bulma gave him, not training like a real Saiyajin should. But Vegeta had other things on his mind, other than his fury at being forced to bring Trunks on his training mission, or as Bulma called it, a bonding trip. He had his training, things had gotten slow since the death of Majin Buu. Vegeta hated that, he was a Saiyajin warrior, the Prince, being idle like this agitated him to his core. His only goal left to him was to surpass Kakarrot, but it always seemed that Kakarrot would somehow reach a new level no matter how hard Vegeta trained. Vegeta looked at Trunks again, "Trunks!" he screamed, Trunks looked up from his video game at his father with a curious look. "I am going to be training for the rest of the day, see to it that you have my food ready when I return," Vegeta started to turn then remembering something else yelled,"and if you know what's good for you DON'T eat my dinner again!" It wasn't that Vegeta couldn't find his own food, far from it, but since the boy didn't seem interested in training, Vegeta would make sure he knew how to follow orders. Vegeta was a prince after all, and he would not be disobeyed. 

Trunks watched his father fly away as Vegeta had every morning of this trip. "I hate it out here, it's so boring, I hope something interesting happens soon," Trunks whined. An annoying beeping noise went off beside him, Trunks pressed a button on the devise and a miniature screen popped up, with Bulma on the screen. 

"Hi Trunks, how's my favorite little guy? Are you and your father having a good time?" Bulma asked in baby talk. 

"Aw, mom... Do I have to stay here? I want to go play with Goten? All dad does is take off to go train, saying I would only slow him down. I'm BORED." 

"Well you just call me when your father gets home tonight, and we'll get this whole matter straightened out!" Bulma demanded. Trunks knew he had gotten his father in trouble again, and that was always bad. 

Noon - A valley in the desert. 

"AHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he crashed into a mountain exploding it with a blast of his fist, in a flash the mighty Saiyajin leapt backwards, and shot smaller beams vaporizing the pieces of rock to dust. "Bah! This is no way to train, fighting rocks and imaginary foes. I need a sparing partner, someone who can keep up with me, I grow weary of these exercises. I need a challenge!" Fury soared through Vegeta's veins he let his ki flow around him, then released it in a massive surge of his aura. "BLAST YOU KAKAROT! " Vegeta's aura filled the area sinking the region into a crater, finally the prince regained himself. "You should be the one coming to me, begging me to train with you, NOT me looking for you as a sparring partner!" Vegeta fumed, it still angered him how Kakarot had offered to train with Ubu, yet he never asked Vegeta to grace him with his presence for training. Vegeta let his fury flow freely as he fired ki blast after blast, then appeared in front of the blast to destroy each with another blast. 

Meanwhile in Washu's lab 

Computer screens flashed to life, read outs and lights blinking power increases "Well what have we here" Washu said studying the monitor, "hmm these reading look very similar to the ones I have observed in specimen C" Washu looked at the readings, "Very interesting, I wonder what could generate a power like this?" She typed in a few key strokes, and a map appeared, pinpointing the area where the energy surge came from. "This could be another problem, and as the greatest genius in the universe it's my duty to solve problems like this before they get too big. But I still want to compare these readings to those of specimen C. I know I'll send one of the others, now lets see who to send," Washu flickered through a number of screens, showing what everyone else was doing, Washu scanned everywhere, looking for the person she felt was the only one not doing anything at the time. Ryoko. "Now where is that girl," Washu mumbled under her breath, until she found her, relaxing on the roof in her bikini, as usual avoiding work. "Ah ha! There you are, Ryoko." 

Ryoko laid on the roof top soaking up the warm rays of the sun, it was her favorite past time when Tenchi wasn't home from school. She gazed toward the midday sun and daydreamed of the man who had stolen her, Ryoko, the great space pirate's heart, "Tenchi" she mumbled she had lost her self in her mind thinking of him, so much so that she didn't see the image of Washu appear in front of her. 

"No, sorry, it's me Washu." Came a voice directly above her. Ryoko awoke from her tranquil state in an instant, trashing about nearly falling off the roof. 

"WASHU!" Ryoko screamed, holding her chest as if the shock had caused her to have heart problems. "I told you not to go doing that to me, now what do you want I'm busy!" 

"Oh I can see that, laying here in the sun must be so hard on you," Washu teased. "I need you to go scout something for me," a digital map appeared showing a precise area of some occurrence. 

"I don't have time for that, I'm washing clothes Washu." Ryoko said laying back down on the rooftop peak. 

"RYOKO!" Aeka screamed running out of the house scanning the area for her. The Jurian princess looked everywhere until finally she saw Ryoko on the roof. "You call this doing laundry!" Aeka held up a robe, much like the one she was wearing, except it looked more like the size of something Sasami would wear. "You shrank my robes!" 

Ryoko sat up smirking she said,"Oh relax little princess, besides you should thank me, I mean you could stand to lose a few pounds, and besides if you want to win Tenchi from me you need something a little more revealing." 

Aeka was furious through clenched teeth she hissed, "Why you... Ryoko See here I will not be spoken to in such a manner! I am the first princess of Juria..." Ryoko yawned and looked away ignoring the princess. 

"Ryoko!" Sasami said in shock as she came up the path, "What are you doing out here? I thought you said you were going to watch the food while I went to get a bucket of water." 

"Oh don't worry kid, I have Mihoshi to take care of that." No sooner had Ryoko said this, then a something blasted through the kitchen wall, and a fireball erupted from the kitchen door, followed closely by Mihoshi complete with hair blazing. 

"AH!" Mihoshi screamed as she dove into the lake, her hair hissing. 

"MIHOSHI!," Kiona yelled, "What have you done now! You blew another hole in the wall. As always Mihoshi begged Kiona not to be mad, and that she would fix everything. 

Ryoko looked over at Washu's image realizing work would probably be following, she said, "So Washu where was that power spike again?" 

Tenchi walked up toward his house just in time to see a fireball blast out of the house, Mihoshi running about hair on fire, as Aeka and Sasami tried to combat the kitchen flames. He could only sigh, "Looks like everything is normal at home...lucky me." Then he ran toward the house to help combat the blaze. 

Twilight 

Ryoko left quickly, as soon as work would need to be done, and flew until twilight, she could have been to the area much faster, but she didn't see any need to rush, Washu was always wanting something else to study, it was probably just some dumb rock or something. The band Ryoko had on her wrist "Ryoko!" the voice of Washu said, "haven't you found it yet? What are you lost!" 

"No I'm not lost, I just don't see any reason for me to be out here, it's getting cold, and I'm hungry, I missed lunch because of you, and now I'm gonna miss dinner. " Ryoko complained. 

"Well you were the one who ran off before eating, Ryoko. Now then according to my calculations you should be able to see the source of the disturbance right now. " Ryoko scanned the horizon seeing nothing at first glance. After a few moments though she spotted a tiny camp fire. 

"Ah ha!" She thought. "Now's my chance to get something to eat! Cause if there's fire there must be campers, and that means food! I'm sure they won't mind sharing with a beautiful woman like me, and if they do mind, well I am a space pirate. I just need to get Washu off my back, then I'll make up some story about it being nothing when I went to check it out." 

"Ryoko! Have you seen the source of the disturbance yet?" Washu demanded. 

"Uh yeah" Ryoko said, then faking static noises, "uh oh Washu sound's like we're breaking up, I'll call you back, buh bye" then she shut off the transceiver. Landing near the outside of the fire she saw there was only a small boy sitting there, he looked at her as she walked up to him, "This will be too easy," Ryoko thought. 

Night 

Vegeta was drained, his training had, as usual, taken nearly everything out of him. He soared downward, he saw Trunks sitting by the fire, and heard Bulma's voice from the video phone sitting on a rock so that Bulma could see from where she was the whole camp. "Blast that boy, he called his mother again! Now I'll have to listen to her incessant whining." Vegeta landed by his bedroll, that Trunks had laid out, and sloppily it was all in lumps, and saw his dinner plate, minus dinner. "Boy what have you done, I told you not to eat my food or I'd.." But Vegeta's threat went unfinished as Bulma's reply drowned him out. 

"He's not your slave Vegeta! So back off, and what's with you taking off and leaving him in the middle of nowhere by himself, he is your son you know! Honestly Vegeta sometimes I think no thought go through your head at all!" Bulma's barrage on Vegeta continued, and Trunks tried desperately to get his fathers attention 

"Father there's something I need to tell you.." Trunks pleaded 

"Not now boy! I haven't time for your nonsense" The saiyajin prince replied, to which Bulma added her own comment about Vegeta's ability to be a good father, the two of them continued to argue as they always did in times like these until a voice interrupted them, coming from where Vegeta's bed roll lay. 

"HEY WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Ryoko said loudly. 

"WHO IS THAT Vegeta!" Bulma demanded. "And what is she doing in your bed?" Vegeta was enraged he glared at Trunks. 

"Well boy, who is this wench! Where did she come from?!" Vegeta demanded. 

"She's not a wench, father, she's Ryoko, she's looking for something around here, I told her you might now where it is." Trunks explained then quickly added, "She ate your food, not me." 

"Wench!" Ryoko replied "You take that back! I'm Ryoko the dreaded space pirate!" Vegeta smiled evilly. 

"Ryoko... My father told me about you when I was young. Somehow I thought you would be bigger." Vegeta replied. "I can hardly believe you gave my people so much trouble." 

"Your people? And just what are you a vegetable? What kind of name is Vegeta anyway.." Ryoko mocked, however somehow that name seemed very familiar to her. 

"I AM VEGETA! PRINCE OF ALL SAIYJIN'S! You have invaded a planet under my protection and have stolen from me prepare to die!" Vegeta roared. While Vegeta powered up, Ryoko quickly turned the communicator on. 

"WASHU! COME IN WASHU!" Ryoko screamed into the device. 

"Yeah Yeah I'm here what do you want,"Washu said sleepily. It was obvious she had been asleep. 

"We've got a problem, there is a Saiyajin on EARTH!" Ryoko yelled. At that moment Vegeta charged.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Vegeta Vs Ryoko Round 1

PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS, nor do I claim any rights over Dragon Ball Z or Tenchi Muyo.   
  
  
  


Vegeta Muyo Part 2 

No Need for a Fight or VEGETA VS RYOKO Round 1   
  


Vegeta, though weary from his full day of training, lunged at Ryoko like a rocket. As he reached his target he swung his fist full force, only to have it pass harmlessly through Ryoko's chest.   
  


"Hey watch it, you stupid Saiyajin! You could hurt someone doing that!" Ryoko shouted angrily. "My Tenchi would not approve of you hurting me," she said mocking the angry prince, just before she vanished. She appeared directly behind Vegeta, energy flowed from her hand for a split second before it was fired into Vegeta's back, sending him flying into the ground forming a trench as he slid. Slowly Vegeta rose to his feet.   
  


"That hurt Wench! No one strikes the Prince of all Saiyajin's and lives!" Vegeta, tired and hungry, was losing himself to his rage. He attacked Ryoko with a flurry of punches, but like his first attack they all passed harmlessly through her body.   
  


"Quit playing around and fight me like a warrior!" Vegeta demanded. Rearing back he through a punch that would have been the strongest he could use in his present state, this time it did not pass through Ryoko, it made contact. Ryoko had caught Vegeta's fist. A shocked look came over his face, followed quickly by a look of pain, as Ryoko replied with a hammering blow to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta fell to his knees coughing up blood.   
  


"No I..I can't be beaten, not by this woman, not after one punch," he whined in his mind. He could only watch as Ryoko formed an energy blade and held it back, to deliver the final blow, she was going to decapitate Vegeta.   
  


"So this is why no Saiyajin could ever defeat this woman, no one can even touch her, not even I, Vegeta, the Saiyajin Prince!" he continued complaining mentally. Vegeta held his stomach trying to rise above the pain, to find the power to continue fighting. But it was at that time Ryoko brought the blade down. Vegeta thought it was all over, but at the last second, Trunks, his tiny son, appeared in front of him. Trunks held his arms out protecting his father. Vegeta was furious at being denied a warriors death, but proud of his son as well. Ryoko's blade stopped mere seconds before it would have cleaved Trunks head in two.   
  


"Hey kid! Get outta my way. I gotta kill this Saiyajin scum. " Ryoko ordered.   
  


"Please Mrs. Ryoko, don't hurt my dad anymore," the word 'anymore' hurt Vegeta's pride more than the stomach blow. "I know he's not the nicest guy in the world, but I love him. If you kill him, my mom and I will be left all alone."   
  


"Kid, although I do appreciate the food, and letting me nap for a while, this is a Saiyajin we're talking about. If I don't stop him now he will kill everyone on this planet, and I have come to like it here too much to let him do that." Ryoko pointed out still in a bossy tone.   
  


Bulma's voice pleaded from the video phone monitor behind them, "No, please Mrs Ryoko. I know Vegeta's a bone head, and he probably deserves anything you do to him. But he is my husband, please if there is any love in your heart, spare him. " This had to be the worst day of Vegeta's life since he met Kakarot, not only was he beaten, but everyone was mocking him.   
  


Ryoko looked at the pleading Bulma on the monitor, then to Trunks, and the fallen Vegeta, who glared at her with eyes full of hate. She thought about Tenchi and how much he meant to her. Like Vegeta she deserved any punishment that came to her, in a way her and the Saiyajin prince were one in the same. She could relate to how Bulma felt if anything happened to her beloved Tenchi...she didn't know what she would do, besides kill whoever took Tenchi from her.   
  


"Alright..."Ryoko said dissipating her energy blade looking at the ground, thoughts of losing Tenchi filled her mind. She looked up quickly resuming her strong confident attitude, "I'm willing to let this whole thing go. Write it off as a simple misunderstanding. What do you say 'your highness'" she asked mocking again the kneeling prince.   
  


"I think..."Vegeta said, his voice laced with pain, barely detectable if you couldn't see him. "I think you should kill me now, while you have the chance. I will give you no such mercy, wench."   
  


"Of all the conceited..!" Ryoko exclaimed and with a swift punch, passing right by Trunk's face, knocked Vegeta unconscious. Trunks and Bulma could only watch in horror. "Oh relax, I just knocked him out, I told you I wouldn't kill him, and I always do what I say. Well time for all good space pirates to go home," and with that she took off flying. Trunks watched her depart, he was very happy, his father was still alive, and Ryoko had not been lying to him about being a good person.   
  


"Trunks! Keep your father still, I'll be there in one hour with a healing tank. I swear your father has the brains of... " Bulma paused looking at Trunks, who was starting to tear up. "Now, now Trunks, don't worry honey. Daddy will be just fine. I'm on my way right now, and after we get him in the tank, he'll be back to his old violent bossy self. See you in one hour." She would be a half hour too late.   
  


HALF HOUR LATER   
  


Vegeta sat up, "that blasted wench! How dare she strike me," Vegeta mentally fumed. Trunks was sitting beside him, apparently watching his father while he slept. Vegeta scowled, "Boy! Why didn't you kill her!"   
  


"But Father! If you couldn't even touch her, what chance would I have had?" Trunks tried to defend himself.   
  


"BAH! I've had enough of your excuses," Vegeta rose his body was weakened but his rage kept him strong. He sensed for Ryoko's chi, but couldn't figure out which way to try. "Which way did that blasted wench go!" he screamed. Trunks pointed in the direction Ryoko flew off in. Vegeta growled he thought he had detected a faint power, but it came and went, making a lock impossible. "Look's like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Vegeta blasted off into the air, "This fight is not over, wench!" On the horizon clouds gathered, a storm was coming. 

"No, far from it! It is only just getting started!" Vegeta screamed racing as fast as he could toward the power fluctuation.   
  


Meanwhile   
  


Ryoko flew slowly home, it had been a real rush to fight a Saiyajin again. She hadn't seen one of them since before she fell into that damn cave. She flew over the Masaki home, and slowly descended. Pausing Ryoko looked behind her, she had a feeling she was being followed, but figured it was just her paranoia getting to her. "I better get inside it looks like rain," she noted, and as if in response, it began to rain heavily.   
  


"That Saiyajin will be out for quiet some time," she reminded herself as she passed through the walls, she saw, to her surprise, Washu waiting for her.   
  


"So Ryoko you let him go? "Washu asked, "You realize that was very foolish of you, Saiyajin's are a very big threat."   
  


Ryoko was in no mood to argue with Washu, "Look, MOM, if you want him dead finish him yourself. His wife and kid asked me not to kill him, and I didn't. Plus I really didn't want to get Saiyajin blood on my bathing suit. Besides if he bothers us again I can always take him down."   
  


Washu was about to reply, when something shook the house. Ryoko leaned out of the house, passing through the wall, and saw much to her displease Vegeta, standing menacingly in the sky, illuminated by flashes of lightning.   
  


"RYOKO! COME OUT AND DIE! YOU STUPID SPACE WENCH!" Vegeta declared.   
  


It was not long, before everyone had come downstairs, "Ryoko, what's going on? Who is that guy?" Tenchi demanded as confused as everyone else.   
  


"No time to explain Tenchi, " Washu said, "Ryoko, I think I have just the devise for this situation in my lab, but I need you to keep him busy for a few moments." Ryoko nodded in agreement, and phasing through the wall flew up to meet the Saiyajin prince.   
  


"Here I am, Vegetable. Come and get me, if you can" Ryoko taunted. Vegeta responded by firing multiple ki blasts, which Ryoko easily countered with her own, or beamed out the way to let the blast fly off harmlessly into space.   
  


"STAND STILL, SO I CAN BLAST YOU!" Vegeta howled. Ryoko flew straight at him now, an unexpected move, but Vegeta braced himself for impact, however instead of slamming into him, she passed right through him, and once behind him slammed her fists into the back of his head. The blow sent Vegeta hurtling toward the ground. He regained control at the last second, and righted himself, landing softly on the ground.   
  


"Is that the best you can do Ryoko? Come on, you're not even trying anymore,"Vegeta laughed.   
  


"I told your wife and kid, I wouldn't kill you. I'm trying to give you a chance to leave before you get hurt." Vegeta stood ready to pounce and continue the battle, Ryoko was ready flying in the sky waiting for his attack. But it never came, the instant Vegeta launched himself skyward, he cried out in pain. It sounded like something had struck him. Something had, Washu stood over him with a odd devise which crackled with energy.   
  


Washu looked up at Ryoko,"Come on down, Ryoko. We need to get him to the lab so I can keep him from doing any more damage, and so you can keep your silly promise." Ryoko floated down and scooped up Vegeta following Washu into the house.   
  


"Washu! Ryoko! Will someone please tell me what is going on! Who is that guy? Why did he attack us!" Tenchi screamed, once again some bizarre person origins unknown to him, had invaded his home.   
  


"Well explain in a minute Tenchi, right now I want to get the Saiyajin to the lab." Washu said trying to sooth Tenchi's jaded nerves. She turned leading Ryoko into the lab with the fallen prince.   
  


The other girls seemed to gain a look of pure dread when they heard Washu's words. "No.. Not here, it can not be..." Ayeka said in a ghastly voice. Tenchi looked at her and the others confused. "Lord Tenchi, please we must kill that man before he wakes up."   
  


"What! Are you crazy! We're not going to kill him. We don't even know who he is," Tenchi replied. He grabbed Ayeka by the shoulders. "Come on everyone, were going to find out what in the world is going on here. " He grabbed Ayeka's hand and half drug half pulled her behind him, the others followed looking a little afraid. Walking into Washu's lab, they quickly found Ryoko, Washu, and their mysterious attacker. He was floating in some kind of tank, a mouth piece covering most of his face. Vegeta appeared to be asleep. Above him a monitor showed vital signs as well as various other readings.   
  


"Washu!" Ayeka yelled, "I demand you remove that beast from a healing tank and kill him. If not because I asked you, then for the universe as a whole!"   
  


"I'm afraid I can't do that, y'see princess. Ryoko her promised the guys wife and kid she would not kill him." Washu explained.   
  


"I knew it, you are mixed up with this Saiyajin in some way aren't you Ryoko! I should have known." Ayeka was furious.   
  


"No ones killing anyone!" Tenchi continued pleading, "Now will someone please tell me what is going on!" At this point Tenchi was shouting, realizing this, he slouched a little and his face was bright red, he laughed weakly, "please?"   
  
  
  


Ryoko had vanished during Tenchi's violent screaming, but then she usual was gone when Tenchi was angry. Mostly so she didn't get yelled at.   
  


"Now calm down everyone let me explain." Washu said sitting down in her computer terminal chair. She quickly summed up that she had sent Ryoko to scout something and what happened when she found it.   
  


"That's all good Washu, but what the heck is a Saiyajin anyway? And Lady Ayeka why are you so determined to have him killed?" Tenchi asked understanding the situation a little better now.   
  


Ayeka cleared her throat, "Very well, Lord Tenchi, I shall tell you what a Saiyajin is, the monsters of the universe. There is along history of hate between them and the Jurians. Let me tell you the story of the war between Planet Vegeta and Planet Juria."   
  


BE HERE NEXT TIME FOR VEGETA MUYO PART 3:   
  


On the next Vegeta Muyo, The past between the two worlds is revealed, and what's this GOKU makes it to the scene. But what is his and Vegeta's connection to Specimen C? Find out next time! 


	3. Peace is Made

PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TENCHI, DRAGON BALL Z, or ANY CHARACTER MENTIONED HERE. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME   
  
  
  


Vegeta Muyo Part 3 

No Need for Goku or Peace is made.   
  


Ayeka cleared her throat, "You see Lord Tenchi, long ago a race of killers invaded the Jurian kingdom. These monsters attacked the planets under the rule of the council of Juria countless times, never coming in armies, but sending their young to fight their battles. After the first few waves. My ancestors tried to make peace with these monsters, and even agreed to meet with them on a neutral planet. It as a trap, once there the light of the full moon turned these killers into giant apes, and they wiped out thousands of innocents, whose only crime was trying to make peace with these barbarians. These vile creatures were the Saiyajins. But their horrible tale does not stop there. Once they had joined forces with Freiza, they began sending their elite to planet Juria, as assassins. That is why we have always had the need for these swords, Lord Tenchi. This man here is a Saiyajin, and if Ryoko and Washu are correct, he is their prince. Above all other of his kind, he is the most evil, save the king of the Saiyajins. That is why in the name of universal peace, I must pronounce judgement on him, and I say he should die."   
  


"Oh please princess, you should really learn to lighten up," teased Ryoko as she can flying back to where the others were, now dressed in her regular day to day clothes. "After all, he's a prince, you're a princess. You have so much in common." Ryoko flew over to Tenchi wrapping her arms around his neck, "So Tenchi did you miss me?" she said with a laugh.   
  


"Yeah, I mean, no...that is... You were only gone a few minutes Ryoko!" Tenchi stammered as he tried to pry Ryoko's arms from around his neck.   
  


"Don't change the subject Ryoko! It should be clear even to a space pirate like you how dangerous this man is." Ayeka shouted. Sasami stayed close to her sister, holding her leg, staring in fear at Vegeta as he floated in the tank. Sasami looked as if she knew he was about to attack, and that no one could save her.   
  


"Look I've told you already, I am not gonna let you kill him," explained Washu, "not until I can find out why his energy is so similar to Specimen C." Washu sighed, "look he's on a heavy sedative, so even if he heals he won't be able to get out of this tank. Why don't we all go upstairs into the living room where we can discuss this away from Mr Saiyajin here."   
  


The next morning at Kami's Lookout   
  


"I don't like it," Goku thought while looking over the ledge. "Last night I sensed Vegeta's power explode, then drop. I didn't think anything of it until I felt it rise again then vanish a short time later. I had originally thought he might be asleep, but now I'm not so sure..." Goku looked behind him Ubu was still asleep. "I guess it can't hurt to go talk to Bulma, and check up on Vegeta." Goku held his fingers to his head and focused on Bulma in an instant, he was standing behind her, at Capsule Corps.   
  


"Hi Bulma!" Goku shouted, nearly scaring Bulma out of her skin.   
  


"Oh Goku! Thank goodness you're here. Vegeta's missing. He went off chasing some woman last night, and I haven't heard a word from him since." Bulma cried, tears rolling down her face in a continuous stream. But in the flash of an eye tears were replaced with rage, "If he's cheating on me with that cheap tease, I swear I'll kill him." Bulma gasped, "What if she's killed him!" This sent her back into a fit of crying.   
  


Confused Goku looked at Trunks, "Don't worry mother, Ryoko promised she wouldn't kill father, and I don't think dad liked her at all. He had that look he gets when he loses his patience." It was a look Trunks knew very well, since Vegeta rarely had any patience at all. Trunks saw Goku staring at him, and realized Goku was completely lost in their conversation. "It's a long story, Son Goku." Goku in response sat down staring with grim determination at Trunks ready to hear whatever he had to say, and so Trunks did he best to recap the day before's events.   
  


After hearing Trunks' tale of the battle with a mysterious woman named Ryoko, Goku decided he would try scouting around the area where Trunks said Vegeta flew toward. "Don't worry you two, I'll find Vegeta. I'm sure he's fine. Vegeta is way to stubborn to die after all," he said trying to instill hope in them again. In a few seconds, Goku took off into the air, soaring in the direction that Trunks told him Vegeta had gone. After searching for hours, Goku felt a slight ki very weak, but undeniably familiar. "Vegeta," Goku thought following the ki trail for the short distance until it faded away. Goku landed at the base of a large set of stairs, to one side of them sat a sign reading Masaki Shrine. "Well, I guess I might as well start looking around for him there." As Goku walked up the stairs he took in the scenery. "It is away from and towns, which would be good for Vegeta... Maybe the priest who lives here will have seen Vegeta last night, or that woman he was chasing."   
  


"Good Morning," Yosho said politely to the man in the orange clothes who just climbed the stairway toward the shrine. "Is there something I can help you with today?"   
  


"I hope so, I'm looking for a friend of mine, his name is Vegeta. Have you seen him?"   
  


"I'm afraid not, I have never met anyone named Vegeta. Please can you tell me anything else about him that I might recognize him by?"   
  


"Well, he's about this tall," Goku said holding his hand about shoulder level, "he's got a really bad attitude, and likes to blast things when he gets angry. I was just wondering if you saw him fly by here last night?"   
  


"Fly? As in by his own power?" Yosho asked sounding surprised.   
  


"Yep, and I believe he was chasing a woman named Ryoko," Goku added.   
  


"Ryoko you say, well there I might be able to help you. Please follow me," Yosho asked walking away from the shrine toward a house. "By the way, I get the feeling you are not from around here, maybe not even from this planet, am I right?"   
  


"Wow! That's amazing. I'm not from here, I'm actually a Saiyajin like Vegeta. But how did you know that." Goku asked stupefied.   
  


"It's a gift," Yosho said smiling as he led Goku into the house. Inside it looked as if there had been a slumber party the night before. Tenchi and the girls, except for Washu and Sasami, lay snoring happily on any available furniture. Goku noticed Yosho walked straight over to a woman with silver hair, who snored louder than any of the others while she clung to the young man beside her.   
  


"They've had quiet a night," Yosho explained. "They were up all night arguing about something, I could hear their yelling over at the shine while I was praying." He shook the woman with silver hair gently, "Ryoko..."   
  


"Huh wha?" Ryoko muttered her eyes fluttering open for a few seconds then closing as she muttered, "Oh! Just five more minutes." Then she lazily laid back down snuggling the young man next to her.   
  


"Ryoko," Yosho continued, "Do you know a man named Vegeta? His friend is here to get him. He also claims to be a Saiyajin like Vegeta." This did get Ryoko's attention, she sprang up, ready for battle.   
  


"Another Saiyajin!" she screamed loudly waking the others from their peaceful dreams. She drew her fist back about to lunge at the new threat. Goku assumed a battle position, although he did not come for a fight, if he had to fight to find Vegeta, so be it.   
  


Before either contestant could attack, Tenchi appeared between them. "Hold it!" both fighters lost their battle faces, and looked confused at the teenage boy between them. "Look Mr... whoever you are, can't we talk this over?" Tenchi's stomach growled, "Maybe over breakfast?"   
  


"Alright! That sounds great!" Goku said energetically like a little kid. Everyone just stared at the man who went from ready to kill to brainless in a matter of seconds.   
  


"He's as dumb as Mihoshi," Kiyone thought. Everyone stood in silence, wondering what to say or do next.   
  


Finally it was Yosho who spoke. "Well it appears that introductions are in order. My name is Yosho, I am head of the Masaki clan, and this is my grandson Tenchi."   
  


"Hello" Tenchi said nervously hand behind his head.   
  


Yosho continued, "This here is Kiyone, and Mihoshi, both are Galaxy Police Detectives, this is Lady Ayeka, first Princess of Juria, and of course you have met Ryoko. Now please sir who are you?"   
  


"Me?" Goku said clueless as ever, "My name is Goku. Pleased to meet you all, now could you tell me where Vegeta is? His wife is very worried, and I promised her I'd find him."   
  


"Just what do you think you're trying to pull here?!" Ryoko demanded appearing in front of Goku. She stood so close her nose almost touched his. "What kinda name is Goku? It isn't a Saiyajin name, that's for sure. I think he's trying to trick us to show him where Vegeta is."   
  


Goku blinked confused by the accusation,"Oh you want my Saiyajin name? It's Kakarot, but only Vegeta calls me that anymore." Ryo-Oki who had been sitting nearby stared at the large figure in orange as the name ka- CARROT echoed in his little brain. Running quickly toward Goku, Ryo-Oki leapt in the air and bit down on the giant carrot man's finger. Goku screamed in pain, "Ah! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! As he ran around the room shaking the hand Ryo-Oki was clamped on to. Finally realizing the big man in orange tasted nothing like a carrot, Ryo-Oki let him go and meowed sadly, bouncing into the kitchen hoping Sasami would give her a carrot. Everyone could only stare, giant sweat drops forming on their heads.   
  


"What a nut!" They all thought except Mihoshi, who wasn't sure what to make of anything happening around her.   
  


"And Why Mr Goku, do you not go by your given Saiyajin name?" Ayeka asked in her stately princess tone, although it was very clear she liked talking to Goku as much as she liked seeing Vegeta being healed in a tank in Washu's lab.   
  


"Well, when I was a baby, I was sent to Earth to destroy it, or at least kill everyone." Ryoko formed her energy weapon, and stood in front of Tenchi, not liking where this story was leading. I was found by an old man named Gohan, he tried to care for me, but I was too wild, one day I fell off a cliff, and hit my head. Which erased all memories of my past and mission. When I finally found out I was a Saiyajin I had no desire to be anything like they were."   
  


"Well that explains a lot,"Kiyone said staring at her partner, Mihoshi.   
  


"Look Mr. Goku," explained Tenchi, "Your friend Vegeta was beaten up pretty bad," he eyed Ryoko dissipated her energy weapon, "by whom, I won't say... But he's in a healing device right now."   
  


"Whoa! So someone did beat up Vegeta! They sure must have been real strong. I wonder who it was who beat up Vegeta?" Goku pondered.   
  


"Yeah, if he's a Saiyajin, he would be really tough. I wonder who beat him up." Mihoshi said in her usual clueless fashion.   
  


"It was me you idiot!" Ryoko yelled her head contorting to be bigger than Mihoshi. "Don't you remember anything, it was me who beat that little creep."   
  


"Really?" Goku asked foolishly, "but how did you beat Vegeta? You're just a girl." Tenchi quickly leapt and stopped Ryoko from attacking the mighty Saiyajin, since Goku had become distracted by the rumbling in his stomach. "Hey, uhh not to be rude, but when did you say breakfast was, I'm starved."   
  


"Breakfast is ready everyone, Washu is already at the table, so come on let's eat." Sasami chimed coming into the room, Ryo-Oki sitting happily on her head. "Oh hello sir. My name is Sasami," she said bowing respectfully.   
  


"HI! I'm Goku," he said trying his best to respectfully bow. "Hey little guy," he said to Ryo-Oki. "You aren't gonna bite me again are you?"   
  


"Ryo-Oki! Why would you do such a mean thing?" Sasami scolded her little friend.   
  


"Ryo-Oki only bit him when he found out Goku here is a really a Saiyajin named Kakarot," interrupted Ayeka. "He simply thought this man here was a big carrot."   
  


"You're a Saiyajin, but you seem so nice," Sasami said getting a little nervous. " You're not gonna kill us are you?" she asked getting very scared.   
  


"According to Mr Goku, he is only here to retrieve his friend, that Saiyajin prince, Vegeta."Ayeka continued.   
  


Goku looked around at all of them, some looked at him in fear, others with hate. Washu came in, "Hey what's up? Don't any of you feel like eating? Who's this guy?"   
  


Goku, although he was not the smartest person in the world, knew what was going on. His stomach growled loudly, "We better go eat, or else all the food will get cold. If you want to know who I am, I could tell you all about me while we have breakfast." Once again his stomach growled as if to plead his case.   
  


Throughout breakfast Goku consumed a phenomenal amount of food, handing any carrots he had to Ryo-Oki, making an instant friend. He also told them about his adventures as a child, his training with Master Roshi and Krillin, his best friend, and his wife and son. He also told them about the horrible battles he fought against Freiza, Cell, the Androids, and Majin Buu. After he finished telling them his story, Tenchi introduced everyone at the table a little more in-depth than before, telling Goku about their pasts and where they were from, each story seemed to blow Goku's mind.   
  


"You know Goku, you aren't like the stories I heard about Saiyajins when I was real little," Sasami told him. "You seem nice, not mean like the stories say you should be." Ryo-Oki meowed his agreement.   
  


"Well thanks Sasami," Goku said petting Ryo-Oki softly on the head.   
  


Suddenly Sasami's face lit up, "Oh I know, Ryo-Oki show Goku your trick!" Ryo-Oki replied by turning into his little kid like form and preforming his little dance [its at the end of the first OVA watch it if you can, its cool!]   
  


"Ahem!" Ayeka coughed after sipping her tea. "Well I must say it is a comfort to know that tiny tyrant Freiza is no longer out there. We had been wondering what happened to him. You say that he blew up the Saiyajin's home world Mr. Goku?"   
  


"That's right there were only four of use left, Vegeta, Nappa, my brother, Raditz, and me, but now there's just me and Vegeta. Really he's the only one who knows what it's like to be a Saiyajin," Goku said. "By the way Lady Ayeka, you don't have to call me Mr. Goku, Goku will be just fine, it's what my friends call me anyway."   
  


"Ah," Ayeka said as if correcting herself, "Well, Goku you do are very polite for a Saiyajin."   
  


"Although your table manners are worse than Ryoko's" Ayeka thought darkly.   
  


"Where are the dragon balls now Goku?"Sasami asked staring at Goku with a sparkle in her eyes.   
  


"Well I guess they are scattered across the world," Goku replied downing another bowl of food. After swallowing his food in one gulp he said, "Can I see Vegeta now? I really need to get him home to his wife, before she kills me for being so late." The last part said in an embarrassed tone.   
  


"It'll probably be a few more hours before he's healed. He was pretty beat up, and I had to sedate him heavily to keep him from trying to break out of the tank." Washu said.   
  


"You can use the phone if you want Goku," Tenchi told him. "It's right over there," After watching Goku fail numerous times to master the art of using the phone, Tenchi came over and gave him a hand. The one piece of good luck Tenchi got in the whole endeavor was that Goku had memorized Bulma's phone number. After a very one sided conversation, where Goku only said the location where he was, Goku hung up. "She says she's on her way."   
  


"Excuse me, Goku if you don't mind, your stories have me curious would you come to my lab please," Washu begged in a little kid voice, "I'd like to run a few tests."   
  


"Ok, but I really didn't study for any tests," Goku said causing everyone to fall anime style.   
  


A few minutes later in the lab   
  


"Man this place is huge!" Goku said, not noticing Washu walking up by him with a needle in her hand. Turning he saw the huge needle, and panicked, scaling a large device. "Hey! You didn't say anything about a needle!"   
  


[big sweat drop on Washu's head] "Boy he's just like Mihoshi," the tiny genius thought. "Ok, no needles, I promise, just come down here and stand on that platform over there."   
  


"Ok, but remember you promised, no needles." Goku slowly drifted down and landed on the platform. "Now what?" he asked.   
  


Everyone else stood inside a lab booth, Washu activated a few devices, then her voice came over a speaker. "Ok Goku, go ahead and go to level one Super Saiyajin." In response, Goku began powering up, his hair blazed into a bright gold. Washu's monitors showed various power charts, as well as different data analysis. After a few minutes data stopped rushing in, and Washu told him to go to the next level. In a few seconds Goku's power again shot up, causing the monitors to show drastic jumps in power. "And finally level 3," Goku's energy exploded outward, causing the area around them to shake. "Hold that level for a few minutes Goku, my instruments need to catch up." Washu and the others watched each transformation with awe, it was truly a marvelous thing to behold. Ayeka did not think it was marvelous, she saw it as a mark of death.   
  


"A Super Saiyajin is in our midst, and all anyone her can do is stare, I must find some way to get rid of this evil monster." Ayeka thought looking at Goku in his very primal looking level 3 form. She could feel an evil presence coming straight from his direction. In her mind there was no doubt that it was this seemingly nice Saiyajin. "In his ultimate form, he can not hide his evil. I simply have to find a way to kill this beast, but how? The only technique I ever heard that could kill an evil of this magnitude is the spirit bomb, known by the great King Kia, but he is not in the land of the living. Maybe the Lighthawk wings and Tsunami will be enough. I can only pray that it is."   
  


"Ok Goku, go ahead and power down." Washu said, and almost that fast, Goku was back to his regular self.   
  


"Did you get the data you needed Washu?" Goku said just before once again, his stomach growled. Washu nodded her approval of the data as she walked out of the lab booth.   
  


Sasami laughed happily, "Are you hungry again Goku? You're as bad as Ryo-Oki and carrots. Come on I'll make you a snack." Sasami skipped out of the lab followed by the hungry Goku.   
  


"Y'know Mihoshi, I think Sasami is really starting to like Goku. It looks like they are becoming good friends." Kiyone pointed out to her slow partner as the two of them headed out of the lab.   
  


"Right Kiyone! It looks like he's not nearly as bad as we were thinking. Right Ayeka?" Mihoshi shouted.   
  


"Uh right..." Ayeka said unsure, and suddenly stopped walking. A memory of her first encounter with a Saiyajin flashed into her mind. She was little girl out playing in the meadows. While out there she met a strange little girl with a monkey's tail. They became good friends and played everyday, meeting in secret. One day the strange girl came to visit Ayeka in her room. The strange little girl seemed to go insane, and started wrecking everything in the room trying to get to her. The guards sensing Ayeka was in danger, and managed to kill Ayeka's would be assassin. "And now he's planning that for my little sister Sasami..." Ayeka realized in dread, "I will not let that happen, I will kill him myself if I must, he shall never harm my sister." Ayeka vowed, storming out of the lab to keep watch over her sister.   
  


"Ouch!" Tenchi cried out, "Something poke me!"   
  


Ryoko flew over, "Ow Tenchi, Are you alright," she asked in her sweetest voice. As she touched him she beamed him to the door, away from the area where something had hurt her Tenchi. 

"Washu! What did your stupid lab do to my Tenchi!" Of course this started an argument between mother and daughter, Tenchi skillfully used this time to sneak out of the lab. After a while Ryoko and Washu also left the lab, when Sasami called down and told them that it was tea time.   
  


However no one had noticed, not even Washu, that Specimen C was missing. In the shadows a monster sulked, "I was right, that boy was not human after all. Now with his cells added to my own, I feel my energy recharging, becoming stronger than in my last life!" The creature bragged its squinting eyes taking a pale blue glow. "I am reborn. A new entity, separate from all the weaknesses of the original. But I see Goku is also alive again. No matter, he is nothing to me now. However I am weak, I need time to reach my ultimate power, and to do that, I must leave this retched lab." The creature laughed, "won't the world be surprised. They thought I was dead, but how wrong they were. CELL IS REBORN, and this time..., This Time NO ONE WILL STOP ME!!!!   
  


NEXT TIME ON VEGETA MUYO:   
  


Cell is back, but is he really as strong as he says. If so can Goku defeat the wicked monster once again? What new powers did Cell gain from Tenchi's Jurian cells? Find out next time on VEGETA MUYO PART 4! 


	4. Cell's Challenge

VEGETA MUYO! PART 4 

CELL REBORN   
  
  
  


Stairway to the Masaki Shrine 

One half hour after Goku's phone call:   
  


"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, as she ran up the long staircase. Trunks ran a few steps behind her, he had flown the two of them her from Capsule Corps as soon as Goku had called them. Goku's directions weren't the best, using them he probably would have gotten lost. Fortunately Trunks did know how to sense other people's power, and so was able to locate Goku and head that way. They could have been there by now, but his mother told him she could make better time on her own, running up the stairs instead of having him fly her there.   
  


Bulma raced up the stairs, a million questions going through her mind. Who was Ryoko? Why would Vegeta be at a shrine? Most importantly she wanted to know why Goku didn't just teleport the two of them to Capsule Corps. She probably should have given Goku more time to explain, but his explanations were usually quiet long and he tended to get off the topic. Finally her and Trunks reached the top of the stairs. Bulma gasped as she slowed down since she had arrived at her destination.   
  


"May I help you?" a man in white robes said looking up from sweeping the sidewalk.   
  


"Ve Vegeta," Bulma said with some effort. "Where is he?"   
  


"I'm getting to old for this," she thought sadly, she hated being reminded of her age.   
  


"Ah yes, You must be Bulma, Tenchi told me to expect you. I am Yosho, head of the Masaki Shrine. Please follow me. I will take you to see Tenchi. I am sure he will be able to take you to Vegeta." Bulma and Trunks nodded their agreement and followed Yosho as he led them toward the house.   
  


MEANWHILE: Outside the house in the backyard   
  


"Ok..." Ryoko groaned impatiently, "Now are you SURE you understand the rules THIS time Goku?"   
  


"I think so," Goku said in his usual clueless manner.   
  


"Good," Ryoko exhaled. It had taken her twenty minutes to explain to Goku how to arm wrestle. "Then let's go." The two sat down at a small table and clasped hands.   
  


Everyone else sat around waiting for the event to begin. "Hey, uh, just try to wreck the table. Ok, Ryoko." Tenchi asked nervously.   
  


"Me!" Ryoko snapped looking behind her at Tenchi. Then in a high pitch more whiny voice she asked "Why are you only saying that to me, Tenchi, why not hi-"   
  


[THUD]   
  


Goku slammed Ryoko's hand down. Angrily Ryoko looked at Goku. "Hey You! I didn't say 'go' yet, I wasn't ready! You cheated!" [Ryoko's head got huge in anime fashion as she yelled at Goku, slamming both her hands on the table for emphasis]   
  


"Oh sorry, Can we try it again?" Goku apologized.   
  


"You bet, and no cheating this time!" Ryoko and Goku once again clasped hands and stared at each other ready to begin.   
  


"Tenchi!" Yosho called, "Where are you Tenchi!"   
  


"We're out back Grandpa," Tenchi replied.   
  


Yosho appeared around the house a few seconds later, "We have visitors Tenchi."   
  


As Bulma appeared around the house she saw a man dressed in orange, his back to her. "Goku!" Bulma yelled as she ran past Yosho, she could not see Ryoko due to Goku's large size blocking her view.   
  


Hearing his friend, Goku looked away from the match that was about to begin, "Hey Bulma, Hey Trunks!"   
  


Ryoko decided now was the time to go, since Goku was distracted. "GO!" she yelled, then slammed Goku's arm down. Unfortunately she was a little too excited, and their hands crushed the table on impact.   
  


"Hey! No fair, you cheated!" Goku complained looking back at the table.   
  


"Cheated!" Ryoko replied indignantly standing up, "How dare you call me a cheater! I beat you fair and square, don't be a sore loser." Ryoko crossed her arms looking away as if insulted. She had cheated, but there was no way she would let that big idiot know that.   
  


"RYOKO! You broke the table!" Tenchi exclaimed. Goku sat staring at Ryoko, he had lost, but somehow he didn't think he lost 'Fair and Square.'   
  


Bulma knelt beside Goku, "Goku WHERE'S Vegeta?"   
  


"He's in my lab, healing in a pod." Washu said. Bulma turned her eyes off Goku and saw the tiny genius.   
  


"Sure he is little girl." Bulma replied trying to be polite to the little ki. Bulma looked over Washu, and saw Ryoko trying to convince Tenchi that it was not her fault the table was broken.   
  


"Ah! Goku! That's Ryoko! The one who nearly killed Vegeta! What is she doing here?" Bulma demanded.   
  


Goku blinked as if the question made no sense." Well Bulma, she's here because she lives here. I guess."   
  


Bulma was not following. "She's a space pirate Goku. Why would she live on Earth?"   
  


Washu responded again to one of Bulma's questions. "It's kind of a long story, but if you want to know, I'll tell you." A small device on Washu's wrist beeped. "But we might as well go into the lab, according to my calculations Vegeta should be waking up real soon."   
  


Since no one other than the little kid was offering any information, Bulma decided to play along. If the kid was so obsessed with showing off her little lab, probably some little cloth fort or something, then Bulma could play along if it would mean someone would tell her where her husband went. "Ok, little girl, I'd like to go to your lab, but I don't see it anywhere around her." Bulma said trying to talk politely to the little kid, gazing around like she was supposed to see a giant lab building around there somewhere. "You're going to have to show it to me."   
  


"Ok follow me,"Washu said smiling, she knew Bulma was mocking her, most people who met her didn't realize her true age, or how much of a genius Washu was. Leading the party inside the house, Washu stopped at the broom closet. "Here we are," she said as she opened the door. Bulma's jaw dropped.   
  


"Huh? Wha? But this is huge? How did it get in here?" Bulma gasped.   
  


"Come on in and I'll explain." One by one everyone entered the lab, no one wanted to miss Vegeta's awakening.   
  


Cell heard the commotion by the door, as everyone started coming into the lab. "No, I am still too weak. If they find me now, I'll never stand a chance. Those chemicals I was in have affected me too much. My body doesn't seem to recharge as fast as before." Cell thought as he slipped into the shadows, hiding from the others. He stood there crouched staring directly at the pod that held the healing Vegeta. He would have loved to absorb the sleeping prince, but getting him out of that pod would have probably sent off some alarms, which would have meant having to fight, and with Goku here, Cell had no desire to fight until his power was restored.   
  


"Well here he is," Washu said as the group arrived at the pod. She examined a few screens on the pod where the Saiyajin prince slept then turned to the others, "It'll be a few more minutes, so while we're waiting let me sum up what happened for Bulma and Trunks." Washu told Bulma about seeing Vegeta's power flare, sending Ryoko to investigate, and Vegeta's attack on them. Bulma was still confused, she had no idea who these woman, or Tenchi, was, but they all seemed to have some knowledge of who she was. "Well Goku did tell us all about you. But I guess I should explain who we all are, to be fair." Washu told Bulma the whole story, about Ryoko's sleeping in a cave for 700 years, Mihoshi and Kiyone being Galaxy Police, that she, Washu, was a 20000 year old super genius, and mother of Ryoko, and that Ayeka and Sasami were Princess's of Planet Jurai. Washu also told her how each woman met Tenchi. Bulma nodded, it still made no sense, but she had heard the story.   
  


"So why did you go after Vegeta? Why were you so interested in his power?" Bulma asked figuring at least that answer wouldn't be so baser.   
  


"Well we didn't go out looking for a fight if that is what you're thinking. Because of his power's similarity to Specimen C," Washu said pointing toward the shelf where the specimen had sat. "Hey where did it go? I know it was right there a little while ago? "   
  


"What is Specimen C anyway," Tenchi asked, "You've been talking about it a lot lately, where did you get it?"   
  


"About a year ago I sent out a few probes to gather anything that looked interesting on this planet for examination. One of those probes found a dried out, apparently burned to a crisp, piece of tissue. Not interesting in itself, but the fact that it seemed to have a very high energy signature to it made it a worthwhile study. Interestingly enough I found out that after treating it with some bioextract that it began to self regenerate. Not wanting it to get out of hand, I made a solution that stunted that regeneration so that it could be studied alive, but not grow too big." 

"Yeah I was just checking something out, I had no desire to knock your husband around like that, " Ryoko added in her defense, "but he started it."   
  


"Oh I don't blame you for beating up Vegeta," Bulma said in a dismissing tone, "Now that I see what's going on here at least. Vegeta always has been a bone head, to tell you the truth I'm a little jealous, just once I'd like to be able to slap him around when he gets out of line. Why just the other day he-"   
  


Vegeta awoke, outside the pod he saw an outline of silver hair, and his blood boiled. Summoning his power, he blasted out of the tank, moving at an incredible speed. Only Goku saw what was happening, he was ready, if Vegeta actually tried to kill anyone, he knew he would have to step in, otherwise he's let Vegeta vent whatever anger he had at the moment, it was the best way he knew to deal with Vegeta. By the time any of the others figured out what was going on, Vegeta was floating in the air, in one arm he held Ryoko by the throat. The swiftness of his attack having caught her off guard as she tried to pry away his vice like hand. Vegeta laughed throwing Ryoko to the ground. As everyone watched the display Vegeta was showing, Cell, still lurking in the shadows, made his way to the door.   
  


"So Wench, Not so easy to fight me when I'm not starving and worn out from training, now is it? " Vegeta said mocking her as he hit his Super Saiyajin level one form. Vegeta hovered in the air oblivious to those around him or to where he was, his mind focused only on Ryoko, he was totally in battle mode. "Ready for round 2? Remember what I said, I will show you no mercy!"   
  
  
  


"VEGETA! Stop this right now!" Bulma shouted causing Vegeta to realize who was around him, and that he was somewhere he had never been before.   
  


"What? Woman! What are you, that brat, and Kakarot doing her, where ever here is!" Vegeta said as he spun to look at his angry wife. He noticed there were others behind Bulma, the two who seemed to catch his attention most though were Ayeka and Sasami. "Well what have we here? Jurians! What is going on here?"   
  


"I am Ayeka, First princess of Jurai! You will stop your attack on Ryoko this minute. There is no cause for violence, we have done nothing to you."   
  


"The Princess eh?" Vegeta smiled, "If you want me to spare her to whatever pathetic justice you Jurians have planned, you'll just have to try and stop me."   
  


Vegeta had become so absorbing in his desire to kill, that he did not notice Ryoko flying toward him, rearing back she hit Vegeta hard, sending him flying backward into a large structure which promptly collapsed. It wasn't long after that the Saiyajin Prince pulled himself out of the wreckage seconds later, wiping a small trail of blood from his mouth."Nice Punch wench. I see you haven't lost your fighters spirit, goood." Vegeta smiled darkly, "but let me show you what power really is!" The Saiyajin Prince prepared for to attack.   
  


"That's enough Vegeta," Goku said. "You've made your point. Let it go."   
  


"I'm afraid I can't do that Kakarot, you see unlike yourself, I am a Saiyajin Warrior." Vegeta boasted, "It's time I showed you all what that means."   
  


"Please Vegeta, show me what that means, I've been dying to see what you can do." A voice said from behind them all. Everyone turned toward the voice which came from the doorway out of the lab. Outlined in the light from the open lab door, stood Cell.   
  


Around Washu monitors flashed to life, "Specimen C..." she realized looking at Cell, then the data.   
  


"No..."Vegeta stammered in disbelief. "It can't be you! I saw you die." Vegeta blasted a ki blast at the organic android only to have it deflected easily by Cell.   
  


"Now Vegeta is that anyway to say hello to the man who came back from the dead to kill you?" Cell laughed as he placed two fingers on his head. He turned his head and stared right at Tenchi. "My thanks boy, your cells have revitalized me, and now I am stronger than ever." Turning to look at Goku and Vegeta, Cell made his challenge, "I've decided to hold another Cell games. This time I think we'll have it right here, in let's say 24 hours. Enjoy what little time you have left." Cell once again laughed mockingly, the disappeared using Goku's Instantaneous Transmission.   
  


"Tenchi's Cells... Oh no"Washu said softly, "If what you say is true Goku, then..."   
  


"Then we've got real trouble." Goku grimly said.   
  


"What are you two babbling about, so he got some of that boy's cells." Vegeta shouted.   
  


"Tenchi is part Jurian, Vegeta,"Washu explained. "Which means Cell now has Jurian power added to his original powers."   
  


"So what! I have no time to hide here like the rest of you. I'm off to kill Cell myself, and prove who is the mightiest warrior alive." Vegeta declared as he flew out the door to the lab.   
  


Goku watched Vegeta leave. "Bulma you and Trunks stay here. Cell shouldn't come back anytime soon. So you should be safe here. "   
  


"Shouldn't we tell the others Goku?" Trunks asked.   
  


"No. I think we can handle Cell. Besides the others wouldn't stand a chance against him. I will not sentence anyone to their death because I was too weak to fight," Goku replied.   
  


Ayeka looked at Goku, it was not the answer she would have expected from a Saiyajin at all.   
  


"What are you going to do Goku?" Bulma asked.   
  


"Someone has to stop Vegeta from killing himself. He may need my help fighting Cell." Goku stated.   
  


"But how will you find Cell, he just disappeared?" Mihoshi asked.   
  


"I can sense his Ki,"Goku replied, "Cell isn't hiding his power, so finding him should be no problem, he wants everyone to know where he is."   
  


Goku's aura flared, and like Vegeta he flew out of Washu's lab.   
  


Once Goku was gone, Sasami spoke up. "I guess I better go start dinner. It's starting to get late. Bulma, you and Trunks will stay and eat with us right?"   
  


"Uh sure.. Sasami was it? I think it would be best if we stayed here while Goku and Vegeta take care of Cell."   
  


Sasami nodded and went to leave the lab. When she stepped on the threshold, she moaned, "Eeew!" Lifting her foot a green slime dripped from it. "Washu what is this stuff?"   
  


Washu came over and looked at the disgusting substance. "Interesting, that substance is in the exact spot Specimen C, I mean Cell, was standing. I wonder..." Removing a small Vial from one of her pockets, Washu scooped up a bit of the green slime, and dumped it into a baser device. Summoning her keyboard, she made quiet a few keystrokes, and the device hummed to life, seconds later data charts popped onto the monitor that floated above her keyboard. Bulma was about to ask where they came from, but was already too confused about everything else that was going on.   
  


"Hmm well now that sure is good news." Washu said looking away from the monitor, "Looks like your boys won't have to fight Cell, at least not for long anyway."   
  


"Why is that Washu?" Kiyone asked. "That thing looked pretty tough, and from what Goku told us at breakfast, he isn't exactly a pushover."   
  


"It's simple really," Washu began, "There seems to be a high incompatible between the Jurian blood Cell absorbed, and his regular genes, in other words, he's degenerating. He probably will only maintain his structure another few minutes, then POOF, no more Cell."   
  


"That's terrible news," Bulma said looking terrified at the floor. Everyone stared at her more confused than ever before. Bulma slowly raised her head and looked at them, but it was like she did not see them. "You say Goku told you about Cell, did he mention much about Cell and Gohan's battle?"   
  


"Yeah, he told us the kid beat Cell mercilessly," Kiyone answered.   
  


"That's true, Gohan did kill Cell, but in case Goku didn't mention it. Cell was only killed after he recovered from self destructing, and Cell only blew himself up---" Bulma paused.   
  


"When Cell devolved, because of Gohan's attack!" Washu finished, "So what you are saying is that Cell is going to Self Destruct and kill Vegeta and Goku. That his whole thing was a trap?"   
  


"No, Cell's explosion won't just kill Goku and Vegeta. It will destroy the Earth." Bulma corrected Washu cryptically. "However, I don't think Cell realizes that he is degenerating just yet, he's must think he's still getting up and going. If Cell knew he was going to blow himself up, he'd just come out and say it, so that he could see the fear in our eyes. He lives for that." For a long while everyone was silent realizing the horror that walked the Earth. Trunks walked toward the door.   
  


"Where do you think you're going young man?" Bulma demanded, "Goku said to stay put, so we are staying right here."   
  


"Someone has to warn them, to give them a chance to stop Cell before he self destructs. I'm the only one here who can reach them in time." Trunks nodded to his mother, to say goodbye, then soared out the door, chasing after his father and Goku.   
  


THE SITE OF THE OLD CELL GAMES   
  


Cell stood completely still floating over the are where he had died so many years ago. Suddenly he sensed two massive powers coming at him. As he turned, Goku and Vegeta arrived coming to a halt a few feet from the evil android. "Well Well Well, look who couldn't wait to die." The two Saiyajin warriors stared at Cell. "Don't feel like talking eh? Very well, I tell you what let's make this fight fair, I'm feeling more like my old self. My power seems to have recharged, how about 2 on 1. You two verses me. " Vegeta and Goku responded by letting their aura's explode turning them to level 1 Super Saiyajin's. "I know you both have more power than that, come on make it interesting for me, I'll wait." On Cell's urging the two super Saiyajin's reached level 2, and readied themselves for their attack.   
  


"It was a mistake Cell to take us both on, and in our powered up states." Vegeta said mockingly, "you couldn't take a child at level 2, what makes you think you will stand a chance against us?"   
  


"Funny Vegeta I was thinking the same thing about you, neither of you stand a chance against me, I am perfection."   
  


The time for talk then passed. Vegeta and Goku rocketed at Cell full force, realizing they were the only hope for planet Earth, and the rest of the universe.   
  
  
  


NARRATOR: Next time on Vegeta Muyo: 

Cell Vs Goku and Vegeta. Can Trunks warn them in time or will Cell destroy them all, How will Tenchi's Jurian blood help Cell? And can Tenchi and the gang help Goku and Vegeta in their time of need, or will Cell stand Triumphant?   
  


NEXT EPISODE: Vegeta Muyo 5 : Cell Zero   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Cell Zero

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cell, Dragon Ball Z, Tenchi Muyo or anyone listed below. Don't go suing me, I write these for fun and reviews.   
  
  
  


Vegeta Muyo! Part 5 Cell Zero   
  


Cell smiled evilly as his foes, Goku and Vegeta in level two form, raced toward him. "Yes come to me." The Super Saiyajin duo rocket straight at Cell, neither altering their course by even an inch. At the last second, each disappeared only to reappear on each side of Cell, about to throw a devastating punch. However, Cell was prepared. As Goku and Vegeta swung there fists, Cell reacted, catching both attacks. He now held Goku and Vegeta by the hand they had just attacked him with. "Really I expected more from you two. I would have figured you would have tried something a little more credible." To emphasize his point, the evil android swung the two Super Saiyajin's together with tremendous force in front of him. Goku and Vegeta collapsed together, falling toward the Earth.   
  


Vegeta was the first to regain his composure. "Blast you Cell, you just don't know when to die, do you?" Vegeta rocked back up at his foe. Cell did nothing to move to one side or the other. Vegeta threw punch after punch at Cell, each one connecting knocking Cell's head side to side like a punching bag, causing Cell to float backwards as Vegeta delivered his Earth shattering blows.   
  


"Vegeta..."Cell said between punches, "you...annoying...in..sect...I've...had...enough!" Cell reached forward, grabbing each of Vegeta's hands mid punch. "Now be a good Saiyajin, and die for me." Cell, pulled Vegeta's arms outward, and slammed into Vegeta's stomach with a two legged kick, the same kind Vegeta had used against Android 19. The only difference being Cell released Vegeta when his legs connected, and the mighty prince rocketed into the ground below, causing an explosion of dust and rock. Vegeta rose, glaring at Cell.   
  


Fury filled Vegeta's thoughts as he looked up at his foe, "No! Not again. I will not let Cell defeat me again." Once more Vegeta blasted at Cell, and once again, Cell dodged Vegeta's volley of punches and kicks. After a few seconds, Cell slammed Vegeta down again, this time following Vegeta the whole way down, continuing to hit the prince. At the instant Vegeta was about to crash, Cell disappeared reappearing back up in the sky high above.   
  


Cell laughed. "Pathetic Vegeta. Can't you do any better!" Vegeta rose, ready to attack again and again, no matter how many times was necessary, to kill Cell, but then he saw Goku ascending to stand opposite of Cell.   
  


"Fine Kakarot, have your chance. But in the end, it will be me who kills Cell this time, not you, or that boy of yours." Vegeta thought as he looked at his two enemies about to battle.   
  


Goku flew up, now at Cell's level, the two started at each other. "Goku, I've been waiting a long time for this. Now stop pretending, I know you can go beyond this level, I want to see your full potential. Go ahead, power up, I can wait." Cell mocked the mighty Saiyajin.   
  


Goku smirked, "Alright Cell, it's your choice." Goku's aura exploded, lighting up the sky with a golden glow, as his hair grew long, and his body shape changed, taking on a more feral look.   
  


"Excellent, now I will have a true test of my new found powers," thought the vicious monster called Cell.   
  


MEANWHILE: Between the Masaki Shrine and the battle field:   
  


Trunks flew with tremendous speed, going faster than he had ever gone before. "I only hope I'm not too late, I must warn father and Goku. If they keep fighting Cell, he's going to kill them!" Trunks was worried, even though he had never fought Cell, he had heard stories about him, but from what he had heard, Cell shouldn't be a problem. However something inside Trunks told him that this fight was just beginning. He also knew, in the end, Goku would do something to save them all, but what that would be, Trunks had no idea.   
  


THE MASAKI SHRINE   
  


"Oh my poor baby," Bulma whined as she gazed up at the sky in the direction Trunks had flown away in. "What if something happens to him? I never should have let him go out after his father..." Bulma thought making herself even more upset. She turned around, the others were going about their usual activities, Sasami was making dinner, Tenchi did his chores, while the others kept themselves busy trying to enjoy the day (except Ryoko who laid on the roof once again relaxing in the sun lazily), which could be their last if Cell wasn't killed.   
  


Bulma looked at Ryoko. "Ryoko! Do you think you could go get Trunks?"   
  


Ryoko looked at Bulma with a look that suggested she thought Bulma was crazy. "He just left! I'm sure he won't be gone long. Besides I wouldn't be able to find him. I can't sense ki like your boys."   
  


"Well maybe with my help you could find him," Washu said coming out of the house. "I could point you in the direction of Cell, and you could go get Trunks back for his mother Ryoko."   
  


"Why should I, he seems to be able to take care of himself. Anyway, Goku and Vegeta have probably finished off Cell by now, and why do you care about that kid? I mean why should I go get him." Ryoko said ending the matter.   
  


"Ryoko, I think those two guys are going to need some help. I believe my original hypothesis about Cell was not totally correct. Yes he is going to breakdown, but then I think he's mutating. So you see, if we can't stop him soon, he may become too much for anyone to handle." Washu explained. "Remember Ryoko, of all of us, you are the strongest, and able to fly under your own power."   
  


"Mutating ..." Bulma said getting hysterical, "Please Ryoko, I know its a lot to ask. But if something should happen to my son... I don't know what I'd..." Bulma stopped, tears beginning to run down her face. "Oh my poor baby!" [tears rolled down her face in rivers]   
  


"Alright fine! I'll go find your kid, just shut up!" Ryoko demanded sitting up. Bulma promptly stopped crying although it appeared she would stop crying again very soon. "I can't get a decent nap here anyway, with you carrying on over there." she said looking sternly at Bulma. "Washu what way are they?"   
  


After getting a few instructions from Washu, Ryoko floated into the air, and in seconds went soaring into the air after Trunks.   
  


THE BATTLEFIELD   
  


Cell stood waiting, soon Goku would be powered up, and he would get to see what his new powers were capable of. After a few more long moments, Goku finished powering up. "Ready Cell," he said flatly.   
  


Cell nodded his approval. The two super powers blasted at each other, just before they would have collided, Goku vanished, and pain shot through Cell's body. Goku had landed a powerful blow to Cell's stomach. Cell backed away from Goku stunned at his enemies increased speed, but not worried, He made a motion that would have looked like he was collapsing into a ball, then he sprang from his coiled position to kick Goku with all his might. The kick passed through Goku, who was no longer there, the only thing there was an illusion created by super speed. Suddenly Cell sensed Goku's ki behind him. He had only a moment, to realize what was happening, before Goku brought a two handed punch down on Cell's shoulder's. Cell flew into the ground like a meteor. When the smoke cleared, Cell stood holding one arm, gasping for breath.   
  


"No, it can't be. How is he so much stronger than me? I am Cell the ultimate fighting machine, I am perfection!" Cell screamed in his mind. He looked at his arm, it seemed to be quivering as if made of water. "What is going on here?" Cell wondered.   
  


He had little time to wonder, as Goku appeared in front of him again, and hit Cell with a mighty blow, which caused Cell to bow at the waist. A look of extreme pain on his face. Goku crouched looking at Cell, "KA- ME- AH-" As Goku began gathering energy for his mighty Kamehameha Wave, Cell's body began to drip, areas of green flesh fell like water.   
  


"What is going on here?" Vegeta shouted mentally as he stared at Cell. "What is Cell doing?" Cell's face was a mask of terror, but soon it was like something dawned on him, and the evil Cell laughed as the energy in his body began to irradiate outward, outlining his shape.   
  


"No... I've seen this before. When Cell evolved into his perfect form..." recalled Vegeta. Soon Cell's body could not be seen through the energy bubble that surrounded him, only a triumphant roar from Cell could be heard from the energy sphere. "It's happening again! Kakarot was not there the last time, he won't realize what is happening. I will not let Cell evolve again! No more second chances Cell, here I come!" Vegeta realized as he blasted toward Cell's energy bubble.   
  


Trunks arrived high about the battle field just in time to see Cell's energy sphere erupting around the evil monster from the future. "No! I'm too late!" Trunks could only watch as Goku continued to gather his power, but it seemed the power of Cell's sphere had slightly shaken Goku, who unleashed his Kamehameha straight into the sphere when the energy wall grew slightly. The blast went inside the energy cocoon created by Cell, but nothing happened. Energy around the cocoon began to crackle, shooting blasts in every direction, once flew straight at Trunks, who stood too shocked from the display below, to move.   
  


Vegeta rocked toward Cell, as he watched Goku fire his attack into Cell's cocoon of power. Then he felt a familiar Ki, looking skyward he saw Trunks floating there, and one of Cell's stray power blasts headed right for him. Vegeta recalled the last battle with Cell as he stared at Trunks, once again Vegeta would be too slow to save his son from Cell. "No curse you Cell, why can't you just die!" Vegeta said staring at his soon to be dead son. The energy blast engulfed Trunks, and when it cleared, Trunks was no longer floating in the sky where the blast had went through.   
  


"NO!" roared Vegeta, "I'll kill you Cell, how dare you kill my son!" Goku heard Vegeta's declaration as he leapt away from the ever growing energy cocoon around Cell.   
  


"Father!" Vegeta felt he must be going insane, he heard Trunks voice behind him, he looked behind him, to amuse his insanity before plunging himself into Cell's energy maelstrom. There stood Trunks, his arm around Ryoko's neck.   
  


"What are you doing here Wench!" demanded Vegeta who was shocked to see his son still alive.   
  


"You should be glad I came along Vegeta, or else your son here would have been toast." Ryoko snapped. "You should thank me."   
  


Vegeta laughed egotistically, "I think not." He looked at his son, what could be called relief passed through Vegeta. "What are you doing here boy?!"   
  


"I came to warn you, Cell's going to self destruct!" Trunks yelled.   
  


"No boy its much worse. Cell is evolving!" Vegeta said looking where Cell stood encased in power, "It's too late to stop him from doing it now, be ready." Vegeta's voice was slightly shaken.   
  


Finally Cell's power exploded in a white light sending clouds of dust high into the air. When the dust settled there stood Cell a few feet from Goku, his body shape altered once again. Cell looked nearly the same, except for his face, his eyes were wider, more like his first form, and his white face was now green flesh, no mouth was visible. The two horns along his face, now were made of a similar material as the black piece on his chest.   
  


In a swift motion, Cell caught Goku off guard, knocking him back with a heavy punch. Goku stood ready to resume the battle. "Shall we continue Goku?" Cell asked his voice seemed to come from inside Goku's mind.   
  


"Whenever you're ready Cell." Goku answered a little unnerved by Cell's mental communication.   
  


"I'm afraid the name Cell no longer fits, I am so much more than that now. I am beyond Perfection. You may call me Zero Cell. The ultimate fighting machine." Cell's voice echoed in the minds of Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Ryoko.   
  


Goku charged at Zero Cell, but the newly evolved android seemed to know what punch the mighty Saiyajin was going to throw before he attacked, causing Goku's punches to missed by just a fraction of an inch.   
  


"Not so easy to hit someone who can read your mind, is it Goku?" Zero Cell's voice rang in his enemies thoughts. Cell disappeared entirely after Goku's next punch. Goku looked frantically for his enemy, but could not sense him anywhere.   
  


"Having trouble Goku?" Zero Cell's voice laughed in Goku's brain, "well don't worry, like I said the games don't start until tomorrow. See you then..." Then Cell's voice ceased. Goku tried to sense Zero Cell' power, but he could not get a lock on it.   
  


"Blast him! Where did he go?!" demanded Vegeta. Goku looked up from his efforts at locating their hated enemy.   
  


"I'm not sure Vegeta," Goku answered, "but we know where he will be soon. I think it would be best if we got back to the Shrine. We don't want Zero Cell to get the drop on us." 

A short time later back at the Shrine:   
  


Goku and the others arrived, met by a crying Bulma and Washu. Goku explained to everyone what had happened, about their fight with Cell, his breakdown, and the new form he had taken.   
  


"We're going to have a real fight on our hands. Goku prophesied. "But I suggest we don't worry about it for now. Tomorrow may be our last day on Earth, lets not spend today worrying about it."   
  


Sasami came outside Ryo-Ohki riding her shoulder. " Dinner is ready every- Oh hello Goku! Are you going to join us for dinner? Did you get Cell?"   
  


Goku shook his head, "No, but we will." Everyone around him looked grim, each worried about the future, everyone but Vegeta who stared at Ryoko, and thought about how close he had come to once again losing his son. Goku's stomach rumbled loudly demanding food. "Come on guys," Goku said heading toward the house, "I'm starving, let's eat!" Those who had seen Goku eat, and that was everyone, raced inside to get something before Goku consumed everything. The only one who walked inside was Vegeta. There was a lot on his mind. He did not go inside to eat and socialize as the others would. He merely wanted something to eat. After all, his last meal had been stolen, by a space pirate. 

"Tomorrow Cell, or whatever you call yourself now. Tomorrow I will destroy you. You will pay for nearly killing my son. I don't care how powerful you think you are. In the end nothing can save you from my wrath." Vegeta vowed mentally walking into the house.   
  


Far away   
  


"This is even better than I imagined, the fools can't sense me. I could be anywhere. What a grand surprise this is. The Jurain cells from that boy have altered me in ways I can't believe. Wether it was his cells that did it, or just my body evolving from my resent return, I am entirely sure. I will find out though. Tomorrow...Tomorrow will be the beginning of my true ascension!" Zero Cell thought darkly as he gazed at the sun from the mountain peak he stood perched upon.   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: The gang all tries to enjoy their final day in their own way, starting with dinner. See what happens when Jurains, humans, and Saiyajins share a meal together. Plus what are Cell's new power do they spell doom for our heroes? Or is the help they need, only a call away...   
  


  
  



	6. A Day of Rest

Disclaimer: I write these for fun, not money. I do not own and of the following characters.   
  
  
  


Vegeta Muyo! Part 6 A Day of Rest   
  


Sasami brought out a platter with various food for dinner. Ryo-Ohki followed behind her a few steps in its human like form, wearing a nice light blue dress. Everyone had gathered around the table, and was talking about various things, except Vegeta who stood behind Bulma. His arms crossed as he glared at those assembled like an angry statue.   
  


Bulma stared at the strange creature following Sasami, "Uh Sasami, who is that behind you?"   
  


Sasami looked behind her expecting to see someone new, but saw only Ryo-Ohki. "Why that's Ryo-Ohki silly."   
  


"I thought Ryo-Ohki was a little rabbit like creature." Bulma said, everything in this house seemed so confusing and bizarre. Of course Bulma knew she shouldn't judge anyone on being odd, her husband was a prince of a race of super violent aliens that could turn into giant monkeys during a full moon, and her best friend in the world was also one of these aliens, she also had a friend with six dots on his head and no nose, not to mention all the other friends she had made over the years.   
  


"She is a little creature. But since she absorbed the Masses, she can change into this form as well as her normal transformations." Washu explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  


"Other transformations..." Bulma said realizing this was going to get way more confusing before it got any clearer.   
  


"Sure," Washu said, "here I'll explain it to you why we eat."   
  


Sasami set the food on the table. Ryo-Ohki made a grab for carrot, leaning over the table.   
  


"Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami scolded. "Wait until the table is set, you know better than that. IF you want a carrot ask and someone will hand it to you." Ryo-Ohki looked hurt, and sat down beside Goku, who had become her friend since this morning, after all Goku had given Ryo-Ohki all his carrots. In addition he had also watched her trick, and said it was great. [Once again if you seen the OVA that's Ryo-Ohki's little dance, quiet cute.]   
  


"It all starts a long time ago when I created Ryoko..."Washu began.   
  


"These woman talk more than Bulma, I didn't think such a thing possible. I've never heard so much useless chatter before, even Kakarot isn't this bad," Vegeta thought as he listened to Washu tell Bulma about the masses, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, and all her other inventions. Bulma looked over her shoulder and saw Vegeta staring at her. Grabbing a plate she threw a large helping of food on it, and turned to hand it to her husband.   
  


"One moment Washu," Bulma interrupted the tiny super genius, turning to hand Vegeta the plate of food. "Here you are, 'YOUR MAJESTY,'" she said in a mocking voice. Vegeta said nothing as he took the plate from Bulma and turned to walk away from the table into the living room. "AHEM! VEGETA, what do you have to say?" Bulma demanded.   
  


Vegeta looked at Bulma, through gritted teeth he said, "Thank you..." Having been polite, as his wife demanded Vegeta continued toward the living room to devour his food.   
  


"Thank you what, Vegeta!" Bulma said, knowing that she had the upper hand on the Saiyajin prince.   
  


Vegeta again looked at his wife, "I can't believe she expects me to say this here and now..." Vegeta thought, then through gritted teeth in a barely audible tone, "Thank you dear." Vegeta's voice regained its loud stance, "Now if you are through toying with me woman, I'd like to eat. I have no desire to sit her and listen to all of tales of idiocy."   
  


Vegeta stormed into the living room sitting down, devouring his meal.   
  


"My what a charming man you have for a husband." Kiyone said joking.   
  


"Vegeta has his days." Bulma replied noticing Goku devouring his fourth plate of food. "Goku! You've had enough. Leave some food for everyone else. Honestly Goku...." Bulma nagged.   
  


Tenchi stared at Goku, "I've never seen anyone eat so much," looking over at Ryoko he noticed she was finishing her second helping of everything, eating with the same love of food as Goku. Tenchi just looked at her [giant tear drop on his head].   
  


Ryoko looked up from her consuming seeing Tenchi looking at her, "So Tenchi, this might be our last night alive, why don't you sleep with me tonight. I'll protect you, Tenchi dear." Ryoko said in a light seductive tone as she set her bowl down, throwing her arm around Tenchi's neck. Tenchi turned bright red.   
  


"Ryoko...Tenchi said very embarrassed. He glanced at Ayeka who normally would have replied to one of Ryoko's seduction attempts with a very long, and loud, speech about Ryoko's behavior. However he noticed that this time Ayeka didn't even seem to be noticing anything happening around her. She seemed to be lost in thought looking over at the Saiyajin in orange. "What's up with Ayeka," Tenchi thought puzzled.   
  


Ryo-Ohki stood up from the table, having eaten all her carrots and wanting more. She looked around to see if anyone had any uneaten ones on their plate. Someone did. Vegeta. Ryo-Ohki stared timidly across the room at the Saiyajin prince who devoured his food like a wild beast, yet he seemed to have no appetite for his carrots, since they were thrown to one side of his plate. Ryo-Ohki tried to think of a way to make those carrots her own, then it dawned on her, everyone loved her trick! Even the king of Jurai, who was a big scary man just like Vegeta, had to admit it was good. Maybe if Ryo-Ohki preformed for Vegeta, she could have his carrots.   
  


Ryo-Ohki happily skipped toward Vegeta, happy thoughts of carrots dancing through her head. Bulma looked over at Vegeta and saw Ryo-Ohki approaching him.   
  


"Uh oh." she said, "Ryo-Ohki I wouldn't..." but it was too late.   
  


Vegeta looked up when Ryo-Ohki's shadow passed in front of him. "What do you want?" he demanded. His angry temper made Ryo-Ohki nervous, but thoughts of her favorite food calmed her. Meowing she began her special little dance. Vegeta stared at her with his usual evil gaze through the whole performance. Bulma could tell this was not going to have whatever results Ryo-Ohki had intended, so she hastily left the table, bumping her knee. Everyone's attention turned to Bulma 

as she made her way toward the preforming Ryo-Ohki and Vegeta. "Listen vermin, I don't want to see your stupid dance, now leave me alone!" Vegeta demanded. Ryo-Ohki began to cry. This caused Vegeta to get angry, "Stop that incessant noise, or I'll blast you." Vegeta's delicate method of soothing the crying Ryo-Ohki only brought on more tears.   
  


"Vegeta!" Bulma said now standing behind Ryo-Ohki. "Don't be such a jerk." Bulma knelt down beside Ryo-Ohki. "There, there. Vegeta isn't going to blast anyone," Bulma comforted looking up at her husband with a 'I'm warning you!' glance. "Now will you do your trick for me? I'd like to see it." Ryo-Ohki still sobbed, but felt better, Bulma was much nicer than Vegeta, that much was obvious. Ryo-Ohki calmed down slightly and taking a deep breath, began her dance again. This time, Bulma clapped when Ryo-Ohki finished, "That was great Ryo-Ohki. Such a wonderful dance deserves a treat." Bulma looked around quickly and eyed the large carrot on Vegeta's plate, snatching it up.   
  


"Here you are. Vegeta wasn't going to eat it," she said handing the carrot to the Ryo-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki happily grabbed the carrot and meowed, as she bounced away triumphantly from Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta was about to protest, when he caught Bulma's eyes, and realized this was one fight he would not win.   
  


In a few quick motions, Vegeta finished his food, letting the plate fall to the floor. "Enough of this. I have training to do." Having had his food, the prince walked outside to begin his intense training for the battle with Cell. Once he had gone, Bulma rejoined the others at the table.   
  


"I apologize for Vegeta, he's a real pain sometimes." Bulma said.   
  


"A typical Saiyajin," Ayeka said, "They are all the same."   
  


"Well I wouldn't say all," Bulma corrected, "Goku here is a Saiyajin, and he's nothing like Vegeta." 

Ayeka nodded saying nothing in response.   
  


After a little while longer, it was starting to get dark. Sasami had finished the dishes, with Ryo-Ohki's help. Washu and Bulma went into the lab. Washu loved to show off her lab, and Bulma had asked about it. Kiyone and Mihoshi talked with Trunks about everything in general. Although the conversation mostly was about what it was like having a dad like Vegeta. Ryoko, Tenchi, and Goku sat around talking about their adventures. Although mostly Ryoko hung on Tenchi making him feel uncomfortable while Tenchi and Goku talked. Ayeka seemed lost in her own thoughts as she sipped her tea.   
  


"You know what would be good right now, Ryo-Ohki," asked Sasami, "some watermelon. I think we have one cooling right now, let's go get it." When Sasami got to the door, Ayeka seemed to spring to life.   
  


"Where do you think you are going Sasami!" Ayeka demanded.   
  


"Ryo-Ohki and I are going to get a watermelon." Sasami explained.   
  


"You aren't going anywhere outside alone Sasami. Not with that Cell monster on the loose, and Vegeta doing who knows what to train out in the shadows," Ayeka commanded. "If you want to go get a watermelon, you need to take someone with you other than Ryo-Ohki."   
  


"I'll go," Goku volunteered standing up, "I could use a good walk after eating so much."   
  


"Ok, let's go Goku." Sasami said as the trio headed out the door   
  


Ayeka nearly dropped her tea, "So this is it. The chance that Saiyajin has been waiting for." Ayeka stood and slowly made her way to the door. No one has seen her leave. " I must get to Sasami quickly, before that Saiyajin assassin does his job." By the time Ayeka had got outside the trio was no where to be seen. Then she heard Sasami scream.   
  


Running as fast as she could she heading toward the area where Sasami always left watermelons to cool. Then she heard a loud splashing noise. "He's trying to drown her!" Ayeka realized in horror. When she reached the lake she saw Goku, at least his outline, standing looking in the water laughing, Ryo-Ohki and Sasami no where to be seen.   
  


"Sasami!" Ayeka cried coming into the opening. She glared at Goku, who turned on hearing her approach, "Where is my sister you monster!" 

"Im right her Ayeka," Sasami Siad looking around Goku she was soaking wet. "What's wrong?"   
  


Ayeka was confused. "I heard screaming then a splash...I thought..."   
  


"Goku took us flying, I must have screamed, it was fun. Then we did a cannon ball into the lake." Sasami explained as she and Ryo-Ohki climbed out of the lake. Ryo-Ohki shook, to dry herself, while Sasami pulled the watermelon out of the water. "Are you ok Ayeka?" Sasami asked her sister noticing the pale expression that her sister bore.   
  


Ayeka listened to her sisters story, realizing she had jumped to conclusions. She looked at Goku, who also stood dripping wet. "I'm sorry Goku."   
  


"For what?" Goku asked his face smiling. "Did you break something?"   
  


"No. I am sorry for my behavior. You see Goku I thought you had killed my sister." Ayeka said bowing her head.   
  


"Kill me! Why would you think Goku would do that Ayeka?" Sasami asked the idea of Goku hurting her made no sense.   
  


"I.. Well that is... he's a Saiyajin. I thought he was being nice to you just to lure you into a trap. So he could kill you, I see now that is not true. Please forgive me Mr Goku." Ayeka begged.   
  


Goku looked at Ayeka, "Princess Ayeka, I can understand why you thought what you did. If I was any other Saiyajin I might have done that. But my grandfather, Gohan, taught me the difference from right and wrong, after my fall to Earth. There is no need to apologize, if anyone should be sorry its me. Since my people have caused so much pain to so many. But the Saiyajin paid for their crimes, their own evil consuming them in the end."   
  


Goku looked at the night sky, "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise you this. I would rather die, than see anyone hurt in the coming battle. I will do everything in my power and more to make sure Cell is destroyed. Even if I have to use a spirit bomb." Goku promised. He looked at Ayeka who still stood shamed, to Sasami, who held the water melon. "Look, I can tell my being here is hard on you, I'm not going to stay here tonight. There is something I have to take care of. I have to go see Dende. So that we can get the Dragon Balls in case something goes wrong tomorrow."   
  


"Who's Dende Goku?" Sasami asked.   
  


"He's Earth's guardian. If we're going to fight Cell tomorrow we may need the Dragon Balls, besides I need to get a few Senzu beans." Goku said putting his fingers to his head. "See you tomorrow," he promised and in a flash was gone.   
  


Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki made there way back to the house, without the watermelon. Somehow it no longer seemed like a night to have any. The rest of the night passed without anything particularly exciting happening. When Bulma asked Sasami where Goku was, she was told that he went to see Dende.   
  


KAMI'S LOOKOUT   
  


Goku appeared on the top of the lookout.   
  


"Welcome Goku, I've been waiting for you." Dende said glad to see the Earth's greatest champion, although he had no idea why Goku was soaking wet. "You're here about Cell aren't you?" he asked.   
  


:"Yeah how did you guess?" Goku began then remembered, "oh yeah you're guardian of Earth."   
  


"I figured you would be needing the Dragon Balls, so I sent Mr Popo out to gather them, he should have them all soon. He's been very resourceful. He only has one left to get, and he's almost there now. " Dende informed Goku.   
  


"That's great. I was worried we'd have to go look for them." Goku replied.   
  


"Goku, I must ask you something. Is it as bad as I fear?" Dende pleaded. Goku nodded his reply causing Dende to sigh depressed. "Why can't the evils of Dr Gero just stay dead?"   
  


"Don't worry Dende. Cell is strong, but I think he's rushing into this one. Even he seemed surprised by his new form." Goku comforted.   
  


"Goku," Dende asked, "Shouldn't we tell the others, we may need some help."   
  


"No Dende. They've done more than their share helping me fight my battle with Gero's creations. They've earned the peace they have now." Goku told the Guardian of Earth. For long moments the Saiyajin champion and the Namekian stood in silence, until Goku finally said, "Well thanks for you help, Dende. I'm going to get some Senzu beans. This time, I plan on making sure not even a single cell of that monster remains behind." Once again Goku concentrated and vanished.   
  


"Good luck Goku. It seems once again the world will need saving, and like every other time, they won't even know who is saving them." Dende said to no one.   
  


Back where the original Cell games took place   
  


Cell stood testing out his new body. It wasn't quicker, or stronger, but it was more versatile. It seemed that he could transfer power from strength to speed ten times faster. Charging up a destructo disc, Cell threw it away, then once it had gone a short distance it came flying back. "Now to see how much power I can withstand." Cell allowed the disc to cut off his right hand, concentration a new hand blasted out of his body. But to Cell's horror, this hand was covered in what felt like a cast. He could not move it. His hand was coated in similar material that composed his new horns.   
  


"No, this can not be." Cell stared at his hand in disbelief. After a few moments, the black substance cracked off, revealing a new hand. The only difference now between Cell's hands was his right hand had no finger nails, instead it had spikes, which resembles the end of his tail in his perfect form. Reaching down with his right hand, Cell picked up his old hand, poking it with his new finger spikes. Much like his tail had done, the spikes absorbed the tissue they were injected into drawing it into Cell's body.   
  


"Excellent, my regeneration may be slowed slightly, but while I regrow, I evolve!" Cell began drifting into his own mind, which had evolved greatly, now he could read minds a little, and speak telepathically to anyone around him. Of course that was a great advantage since he no longer had a mouth. Cell used his new mental powers to explore himself, scanning his limits. Cell powered up, his aura exploding. From his elbows energy blades shot out. "Well now these may come in handy..." Cell basked in his new found power. He was beyond perfection. He had weapons hidden all over his body, and if anyone did harm him, his body would respond by evolving. Looking skyward he stared into space. "Tomorrow I will kill Goku and his pathetic new friends. Then the universe will be mine."   
  


NEXT TIME: No more waiting, no more running. This is it, the beginning of the end Cell Zero vs the champions of planet Earth. Can Goku and the others over come an ever evolving monster like Cell?   
  


VEGETA MUYO PART 7: LET THE GAMES BEGIN! 


	7. Let the Games Begin!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters below. I write this stories for fun, not money.   
  
  
  


Vegeta Muyo! Part 7 Let the Games Begin!   
  


Sasami sat on the porch looking at the morning sun. Ryo-Ohki laid on her lap napping. Soon Sasami would be making breakfast, but before that she wanted to see the sunrise once more. It might be her last chance, if Goku and the others lost the coming battle versus Cell. She still could not believe what happened the night before, that her sister, Ayeka, would think that Goku, her good friend, was an assassin who was waiting to kill Sasami.   
  


"I hope Goku comes back soon," Sasami said sadly as she petted Ryo-Ohki. Suddenly, Goku materialize beside her. Ryo-Ohki woke up meowing happily to see her new friend.   
  


"Hey Sasami, you're up early." Goku said sitting down beside her, noticing how depressed she looked. "Why so glum kiddo?"   
  


"I'm scared. What if we can't beat Cell? I don't want to die," Sasami said tears rolling out of her large eyes.   
  


"Don't think like that, Sasami," Goku said comfortingly as he put his large arm around her neck. "Listen, do you still have any watermelon left from last night?"   
  


"We still have the one we were going to eat, after you left. It didn't seem right to have any," Sasami admitted still teary eyed.   
  


"Ok then. When the fight begins, I want you and Ryo-Ohki to go to the lake, and get the watermelon. By the time you get back, the fight should be over, and we can enjoy it together. Is that ok?" Sasami nodded in agreement. His stomach growled. "By the way, did I miss breakfast?"   
  


"Oh Goku," Sasami giggled at her large friend, "I was just going to make breakfast," standing she said, "Come on Ryo-Ohki we have to get started, breakfast won't cook itself." Sasami made her way inside, followed by a lazily walking Ryo-Ohki.   
  


"You're getting soft Kakarot," Vegeta said descending to land a short distance in front of Goku. "I hope you didn't waste the whole night playing like this." Goku replied by holding up a small brown leather sack which contained the Senzu Beans.   
  


"Still needing to have your crutch, eh Kakarot, I'll bet you probably sent someone to gather the Dragon Balls, just in case, didn't you?" Vegeta said as more of a statement than a question.   
  


"Actually Dende already sent Mr Popo out, they should be assembled by now," Goku corrected. Vegeta chuckled, he was always in a better mood before a fight, and he knew he would have been right, Goku was so typical.   
  


AFTER LUNCH: 

Goku and the gang sat around the living room, relaxing. Everyone except Vegeta, who stood apart from the others, waiting for something.   
  


Then he and Goku felt it. A tremendous power outside the house. "He's here," Vegeta said cryptically. The moment the Saiyajin prince had been awaiting was at long last here. A very short time later, everyone was assembled outside, there standing like a statue, was Cell Zero.   
  


Cell rose his hands triumphantly. "Let the games begin!" His voice echoing in the minds of those gathered. Vegeta smirked, powering up her charged at Cell, hitting Level 2 a few seconds before engaging Cell in combat.   
  


Goku prepared to enter the battle, but paused. Looking at everyone assembled behind him. "Everyone, Cell is very dangerous. Please stay out of this if you can. Sasami, remember what I told you." Sasami nodded remembering her promise to Goku. Goku turned his gaze to Trunks who looked eager to join in the fight as well.   
  


"Trunks, I need you to hold onto these. There aren't many, but it was all I could get." Goku told the young warrior. Then Goku leapt toward the fight, powering up to his level 3 form.   
  


"Come on Ryo-Ohki. Let's go get that watermelon. Goku and Vegeta can handle Cell." Sasami told her little friend. The others watched in awe, a tremendous battle was about to take place. One that could decide the entire universe's fate, and they had front row seats.   
  


Vegeta pounded Cell relentlessly letting his rage consume him. He could hear Cell's voice in his mind, laughing. Despite the awesome power in each of Vegeta's blows, Cell seemed completely unharmed. Making a swift sweep of his arm, Cell batted the mighty Saiyajin into the forest nearby, leveling many gigantic trees. Cell glanced around, looking for someone else to amuse him. He saw Goku was almost upon him. Goku would be the greatest challenge, but Cell wanted to toy with these puny creatures before the main event. Then he saw Sasami and Ryo-Ohki heading toward the lake. If Cell still had his mouth, he would have smiled broadly.   
  


Goku arrived where Cell stood and swung his fist full force, but Cell disappeared seconds before the powerful Goku's punch would have connected. Goku saw where the evil android had gone. Cell reappeared in front of Sasami.   
  


"Hello, little girl. Where do you think you're going?" Cell said menacingly holding up his right hand, revealing the spikes that protruded from each finger. "We were just about to get to know each other a little better." Sasami drew back from the evil creature, fear filling her eyes. Cell drew back his arm to impale the young princess.   
  


"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Goku roared slamming his fist into Cell's face full force. The power behind his blow was so great, that the left side of Cell's face was torn off.   
  


Cell reeled, more in shock than pain, "Well, it seems I hit a nerve eh Goku?" Cell's left half of his face exploded, the new growth covered by a black substance. Goku looked shocked at Cell's new appearance. "What's the matter Goku? Is black not my color," Cell's voice said mockingly inside Goku's mind.   
  


"Sasami run!" Goku ordered as he and Cell clasped hands in an epic struggle.   
  


Sasami started to run back toward the house to be near the others, "Come on Ryo-Ohki!" But the small creature stood its ground hissing at Cell. Leaping high into the air, Ryo-Ohki transformed into a giant spaceship. Cell turned his head slightly to see what bizarre event was taking place behind him.   
  


"What in the--" Cell never finished his question, as Ryo-Ohki fired everything she had into Cell's back. The blast causing Cell to lose his footing as he struggled with Goku. Goku pressed his sudden advantage, and flipped the evil android over his shoulder, and followed up with punch after punch which pounded Cell deeper and deeper into the ground. Soon both warriors we burrowing deep into the ground, Goku plowing Cell deep underground.   
  


After the dust settled from Ryo-Ohki's shot, no one saw a sign of Goku or Cell, merely the hold formed by their battle. Vegeta flew high above trying to locate Cell and Goku's ki. Then the Earth shook, and Goku came flying out of the ground, creating another large hold, having been hit very hard, he almost seemed unconscious as he soared past Vegeta. Cell slowly rose out of the ground. Now Cell's face was whole again, the only thing that appeared to have change was his left eye, which now had a sinister red glow.   
  


Ryo-Ohki roared a challenge again, and prepared to fire another blast and the evil Cell.   
  


"Not this time you wretched little beast." Cell thought firing a scatter shot at Ryo-Ohki. The multiple blasts soon proved too much for Ryo-Ohki to take, and the might ship began falling back to Earth. As she fell from the sky, Ryo-Ohki reverted back to her rabbit-like form.   
  


"Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami screamed in horror, "No!"   
  


Trunks watched the whole scene play itself out. In a flash of power, he shot himself skyward toward the hurt Ryo-Ohki. In a few seconds, he was there catching the hurt creature. Reaching into the bad of beans, he pulled out one, giving it to Ryo-Ohki. By the time Trunks landed back on the ground, the tiny rabbit-like creature was fully healed and meowing happily as she leapt from Trunks onto Sasami.   
  


"Here, take these. Others may need them." Trunks said throwing the bag to Sasami, seconds before he soared into the battle.   
  


A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY:   
  


Goku came to a halt, flying back toward the fight. He stopped when he could see the battle below. Trunks and Vegeta each seemed to be readying themselves for an all out attack. "Oh man, Cell is real tough. I don't think we can beat him by just fighting with him. I hate to admit it, but I maybe outclassed. There's only one thing I can think of that can stop him. Normally I wouldn't use this unless absolutely necessary, but with Cell, it's better to end this as fast as I can." Goku thought.   
  


"King Kai, can you hear me? Are you there? Hello?" Goku asked stretching his mind out to speak with the Lord of Worlds.   
  


IN THE 'NEXT DIMENSION'   
  


"Yes Goku, I can hear you, what is it you need?" King Kai asked.   
  


"I need you to connect me to Mr. Satan [Herr Cules for all your Funimation people.]. I need to ask him to have everyone on Earth give me their power for my Spirit Bomb." Goku explained.   
  


"But why Goku? What could be so bad you would need that much power?"   
  


"Cell. He's come back. I would love nothing more than to duke it out with him, but even with the Dragon Balls, it's too risky."   
  


"Very Well, just a moment... Alright, I've found him. Go ahead and ask him." King Kai said, and Goku began to ask Mr Satan for his help once again.   
  


BACK AT THE FIGHT   
  


"I've had enough. I am not standing here why those guys decide the fate of the universe." Ryoko roared, forming her energy sword before launching herself at Cell, who was already engaged in battle with Vegeta.   
  


"Cell! You may not think me a challenge, but I will show you how foolish you are to ignore me!" Vegeta thundered as he threw punch after punch at Cell. As Cell had done against Goku, he dodged each blow, sensing which punch Vegeta would throw and where, using his new mental powers.   
  


"I'm sorry Vegeta, am I too quick for you?" Cell laughed into Vegeta's mind. Cell's left eye began glowing. "Here let me give you this as a gift." An red energy blast fired from Cell's eye, knocking Vegeta back slightly, but doing no real damage. Cell continued blasting Vegeta away from him using his the beams from his eye, keeping the mighty Saiyajin at bay. Cell's victory over Vegeta was short lived however, as Ryoko appeared about Cell, thrusting her energy blade straight down through the top if his head. Cell's scream could be heard in the minds of all around. Vegeta used this moment to blast at Cell with multiple ki blasts. Cell staggered back, Ryoko still clutching the blade embedded in his brain as she hung on his back. Trying to focus through the pain, Cell activated his own energy blades from his elbows, and brought them both slicing into Ryoko's sides. Ryoko cried out in agony, falling off of Cell. Vegeta continued blasting Cell, through the dust that his energy had kicked up, but Cell came charging through the dust, rearing back a ki blast of his own. When he was almost touching Vegeta, he released the blast, shooting Vegeta straight into the Masaki house, leveling half of it. Trunks then appeared above the evil android, bringing a two handed punch down on the still open wound in Cell's head caused by Ryoko's blade. Cell winced, then slapped Trunks aside.   
  


"Ryoko..." Tenchi whispered as he looked at Cell the only one standing on the battlefield. Vegeta and Trunks had been tossed aside, Goku didn't seem to be anywhere around, and something terrible had happened to Ryoko. Calming himself, Tenchi called forth the Lighthawk wings, which flowed over him, covering him in his armor. Once the armor was complete, Tenchi raced at Cell forming an energy sword as he ran.   
  


"Now what..." Cell wondered as he watched Tenchi approach. "What is it with these people? For some reason I can't sense them, they must not use ki for power, whatever kind of energy it is, I can't seem to deflect it like ki. No matter, they can't do anything to me if they can't touch me, and if they do hit me, they are too weak to do any real damage." Cell sighed mentally. Holding his right hand out he formed a purple energy blade, how he could do that he had no clue. He had guessed since that boy did it, and Cell had some of his cells, that ability must belong to him as well.   
  


"Interesting..." Cell thought as he examined the energy weapon. Tenchi swung his weapon at Cell, who easily blocked each attack. "Give it up boy, if the others couldn't stop me, What chance do you honestly think you have?" Cell asked Tenchi mentally. He loved to toy with his enemies like this, watching them try their hardest to win, even though failure was their only option. Cell rose his arm quickly holding the blade high after deflecting another of Tenchi's blows, this strike of his would cleave the boy in two. However it seemed the Earth itself had other plans. Cell was grasped by a large rock hand. Only Cell's head, legs, and sword arm remained free. He turned his head to see what kind of creature these fools sent against him now. It was Ryoko, or at least a fifty foot creature that looked like her only made of solid Earth.   
  


"Wench! You are becoming as annoying as Vegeta!" Cell cried out mentally. Tenchi brought his sword down quickly severing Cell's sword arm completely. Cell cursed himself, for playing so politely with these insects. His aura erupted, destroying the rock hand around him. A new arm blasted out, replacing the old one, the only difference was this one was encased in the black substance as it mutated. Ryoko released her hold on the Earth body, floating out of it, holding her sides which burned painfully from Cell's blades. While she freed herself, Cell swung his encased arm like a club at Tenchi, busting his jaw and sending Tenchi skipping like a stone across the ground, only to stop in a moaning heap.   
  


OVER BY THE HOUSE   
  


:"TENCHI!" Kiyone cried, "Come on Mihoshi, we have to do something!"   
  


"Right Kiyone!" Mihoshi agreed as each drew their guns ready to rush in, and maybe do some damage to Cell.   
  


"Wait!" Washu demanded. The two first class detectives halted looking impatiently at the small genius. "Take these." Washu instructed pulling out two devices which looked like ordinary bullets. "I whipped these up last night. I was hoping you wouldn't need them, but they may just be able to give that monster a very bad headache, they are set to disrupt anything it hits mental patterns temporarily, but you each will only get one shot, so make it count. I'm not even sure if they will work. So don't fire them unless you are totally out of options." Each taking a bullet, the two officers dashed at Cell, firing rapidly.   
  


Vegeta pulled himself from the wreckage. Cell had hurt him with that blast. He looked back at the fight, seeing Trunks and Ryoko attacking Cell, but their attacks did little to no damage to the apparently unstoppable android. He saw the other two women dashing at Cell shooting at him with their guns, which did nothing to Cell.   
  


"Where are you Kakarot?" Vegeta wondered, enraged that Goku was not in there fighting. Gazing skyward, Vegeta got his answer. High above the battlefield Goku floated, arms stretched skyward.   
  


"So, Kakarot, you thought it was that grim from the beginning eh, " Vegeta declared as he slowly walked past Ayeka and Washu.   
  


"What do you mean Vegeta," Washu asked curiously.   
  


Vegeta pointed skyward, "See for yourself woman." Washu and Ayeka looked skyward, and saw Goku with a large ball of power, floating overhead. Once he saw they had noticed Goku, Vegeta continued, "Kakarot must have had King Kai put him in contact with that pathetic fool Mr Satan." Vegeta spat the name, "Because that is the only way he could get the power of all on the people on Earth."   
  


"Why would he need so much power?" Ayeka demanded.   
  


"Don't you know anything Jurain!"Vegeta howled, "For his spirit bomb. But even all the power on this wretched planet isn't going to stop Cell. Now where is that blasted sister of yours, I need a Senzu bean, Cell took more out of me than I care to admit!"   
  


"She went to give one to Tenchi," Washu said. Vegeta saw Sasami a short distance away, kneeling beside the fallen Tenchi. "How can we help Goku?"   
  


"Just raise your hand, and give him your power. Not that it will help much, it will take more than one person to turn this battle, unless that person is me!" Vegeta snapped as he raced to get a bean from Sasami. Washu raised her arms toward Goku, even if it didn't matter, she would still try. Ayeka looked at Goku, wondering if maybe there was something she could do.   
  


As Vegeta reached the halfway point between where he left Washu and Ayeka, and where Sasami knelt beside Tenchi, he heard Ryoko scream in pain. Looking to his side to see what stupid error she had made, he discovered Ryoko had leapt in front of a blast meant for his son, pushing him out of harms way yet again. Ryoko collapsed to the ground struggling to try and rise up and continue to fight Cell.   
  


"That woman is making a habit of saving my son," Vegeta scowled disapprovingly. "The boy should have taken the training I ordered him to do more seriously. But now that woman has saved him, TWICE" Vegeta hated to admit it, and never would to a living soul, but he was glad that Ryoko was protecting his son, for whatever reason she might have.   
  


"Azaka! Kamidake!" Ayeka yelled. "Take me up to where that man is," she ordered pointing at Goku. The two guardians obeyed, flying the first princess of Jurai up to where she was standing equal with Goku, who was concentrating deeply, trying to gather his spirit bomb, which he knew could never kill Cell as it was.   
  


"Mr Goku," Ayeka said urgently yet still politely, "Vegeta says you are in contact with a man named King Kai, and that he has put you in contact with the whole planet, so you might ask fro their energy in defeating Cell. Tell me, is it possible for this man to put me in contact with my home planet, Planet Jurai?"   
  


"Yes I most certainly can!" King Kai's obnoxious voice blared into Ayeka's mind. "But why do you want to talk to your people? To say goodbye?"   
  


"Vegeta said that even the power of the entire Earth will not be enough to kill Cell, but if I can communicate with my people..." Ayeka started to explain.   
  


"Then Goku could get the power to finish Cell!" King Kai yelled.   
  


"You're forgetting one thing both of you. " Goku interrupted. "You have to ask me. Princess Ayeka, If you ask your people to give me their power, they may not be able to survive, it could well kill them all. I can't let you sacrifice your people for Earth. No matter how much I love this planet. "   
  


"I appreciate your concern Goku, but my mind is made up. King Kai can you put me through?" Ayeka asked.   
  


"The line is open, go ahead" King Kai said.   
  


Cell stared at Goku and Ayeka high above. It was amusing to watch them. Cell knew what Goku was doing. "Go ahead and make your spirit bomb. I can sense that it will be no threat to me. Pathetic really."   
  


Tenchi sat up flexing his jaw, "What?"   
  


"I gave you a Senzu bean," Sasami explained. Vegeta appeared behind her, snatching up the bag of beans. He reached inside, taking the last bean.   
  


"Only three beans Kakarot! No wonder you wanted to use the spirit bomb! A prolonged fight would have been suicide if Cell ever had the upper hand, as he does," Vegeta exclaimed. He threw the bean into his mouth, and quickly raced into action.   
  


Tenchi rose slowly, still feeling a little dazed. "Things are looking pretty bad eh Sasami," he asked rhetorically. "Well I can't just sit here. I have to do something." Then Tenchi also ran at Cell, if it killed him this time, at least he died trying to save the world from this monster.   
  
  
  


"PEOPLE OF PLANET Jurai," Ayeka's voice echoed in the minds of all the inhabitants of her home planet. "I am Ayeka, first princess of this planet. I contact you through a man called King Kai. I am currently on a planet called Earth. Here I am fighting an evil beyond anything I had ever imagined. So evil in fact that I am allied with two Saiyajins to kill it. I ask you, each and everyone of you, raise your hands to the sky, give my friend, Goku, your energy, so that he may use it with the power of all Earth, as a spirit bomb. Yes a Spirit Bomb, the ultimate weapon of light, spoke of in our legends. Thus sending this demon to the hell it deserves."   
  


One by one, from the king to the poorest among them, Jurains rose their hands skyward giving their power to Goku.   
  


Cell sensed the power of the spirit bomb flux, becoming far greater, "No! Where would he get that kind of power..." Cell stared at Ayeka. "Could that woman be behind this? Well neither of you will live to use that against me." Cell promised blasting from his left eye at the two figures high above.   
  


"Princess! Look out!" The guardians yelled giving Ayeka the time she needed to throw up a shield protecting herself and Goku.   
  


"Nicely done woman," Cell thought. "Now try this!" Cell through a volley of blasts each crashing into Ayeka's shield, which held. But it was obvious that she would not be able to take the strain of the blasts much longer.   
  


Cell readied what he was sure would be the final blast, and stood ready to hurl it skyward, when Trunks crashed into Cell's back.   
  


"That's enough!" Cell roared mentally into everyone's mind. With one swift blow, he knocked Trunks into the house, causing it to collapse on the young warrior. Trunks tried to rise, but was too weak, and lost consciousness. "I no longer have any desire to waste my time fighting you insects. I want someone to challenge me, so just stay down when I hit you and wait for me to decide to kill you."   
  


Mihoshi and Kiyone stopped firing out of ammunition. "Looks like this is it, Mihoshi. I don't know what Ayeka and Goku are doing up there, but it seems obvious Cell doesn't like it. It appears we are going to have to use Washu's devices." Mihoshi nodded her agreement and the two loaded their weapons, getting ready to fire once a good shot appeared.   
  


Tenchi formed his sword, "It looks like this is it, the final attack on this monster" he thought.   
  


"All right Cell, you want a challenge, here I am!" Vegeta exclaimed hitting level 2 as he charged on a collision course with Cell. Just as Vegeta was about to ram Cell, the evil monster leapt over Vegeta. Cell brought his legs down into the middle of Vegeta's back, embedding the prince into the ground. Cell steeped off Vegeta, picking him up by his golden hair.   
  


"You should have listened to me Vegeta and stayed down." Cell stated rearing back his arm to punch through Vegeta. In a flash of light, Cell's arm holding Vegeta fell off severed by Tenchi's sword. Cell responded to Tenchi's slicing blow, by blasting the young man with his left eye. Tenchi flew back, landing with a thud. He struggled to get rise to his feet, but had little luck.   
  


"Tenchi..." Ryoko lay a few feet from her beloved Tenchi, having witnessed Cell's blast. She managed to stagger up to her feet. She stood very shakily. "You bastard..." she muttered. Cell paid her no attention as he worked on regrowing his severed arm, which this time took only seconds to burst free of its black casing.   
  


"Alright Goku, you and the Jurain have had your fun, now it is time for you to die." Cell laughed to himself crouching as he put his hands together, "Oh yes, I think this it the best way for you to die." Cell looked down collecting his power when he gazed up again, Vegeta now stood between him and Goku.   
  


"Cell it is time for you to die!" Vegeta held his hands out one holding the other as power began to crackle around him.   
  


"Ah, the Final Flash! Well Vegeta let's see which of us has the best attack, " Cell said to himself, "Kamehameha!" Both combatants released their attacks at the exact same time, the two beams colliding each pushing the other, no one blast over powering the other. "Foolish Vegeta, even if you do overpower me, I can always use the instanteous movement to save myself, my mental power is too great for you." Cell realized that very soon, he would stand triumphant.   
  


"It's ready," Goku said to Ayeka, opening his eyes. "We just need to make sure Cell doesn't move, once this hits, he won't survive."   
  


Mihoshi and Kiyone positioned themselves they had their shot, now seemed the ideal time to take it, but they could only wonder, will these have any affect on a monster like Cell?   
  


Ryoko stumbled toward Cell, using what was left of her power she formed an energy sword, "You hurt my Tenchi... For that you will pay dearly Cell..." She vowed as she walked slowly and with tremendous pain, toward the evil monster who stood engaged in an epic ki battle with Vegeta. 

Tenchi lay on one elbow, still trying to stand. "I won't fail, not now, not when so many lives are depending on me..."   
  


As each contestant in this monumental battle raises for the final time, Washu, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki can only watch, hoping that the combined powers of their friends is enough to stop Cell, the creature who is beyond perfection.   
  


NEXT TIME ON VEGETA MUYO: It's the end of the battle, can Goku's spirit bomb hit Cell? Or will the evil android survive? Will Mihoshi and Kiyone's blasts affect the so far relentless Cell? Will Tenchi or Ryoko be able to help Vegeta in his Ki battle with the evil android? Find out next time on VEGETA MUYO PART 8: A SPIRIT BOMB OF TWO WORLDS!   
  



	8. Spirit Bomb of Two Worlds

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY of the characters listed below. I write these stories for fun, not money.   
  


Vegeta Muyo! Part 8 The End   
  


Cell was overjoyed. Soon all his enemies would be destroyed, and he his dream of assimilating the entire universe into the perfection that was Cell would become reality. All he had to do now, was kill Vegeta. The last man standing between him and Goku.   
  


"I'm going to enjoy killing you once and for all Vegeta. You have been a massive pain ever since I met you. But I must admit, for someone who amounted to so little against me, you have proven yourself to be a massive problem to get rid of." Cell thought. As Vegeta's Final Flash, and Cell's Kamehameha cascaded against each other, Cell could feel Vegeta was weakening, the strain of trying to fight Cell, as well as the massive power the Final Flash took, were taking its toll on the mighty prince. Cell mentally smiled, "It won't be long now..."   
  


"Alright Mihoshi, it looks like it's now or never!" Kiyone yelled, "FIRE!" The two galaxy police officers shot the special devices straight into Cell's back. The monster did not even flinch.   
  


"Oh no! Washu's weapon didn't do anything!" Mihoshi shouted. As usual, stating what both women could obviously see. The two realized they had given this fight everything they could. It was out of their hands. Everything depended on Vegeta holding off Cell.   
  


"What was that?" Cell wondered as the twin shots had hit him. He had felt a mild tingling at the back of his head, but ignored it. If he allowed himself to get lost in thought now, it could have severe consequences.   
  


Vegeta could feel his power falter, "No...I will not let you win this time Cell. I am VEGETA, PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAJIN! I can not be defeated by some wild beast grown in a mad man's basement!" roared the angry Vegeta as he put everything he had left into his blast, the strain of continuing such an attack could kill him, but that was fine with Vegeta.   
  


Cell rejoiced as he pushed even harder sending more power to meet Vegeta's final attack.   
  


Tenchi finally managed to get to his feet. He looked up at Vegeta putting everything he had into his ki battle with Cell. Tenchi wiped the blood from his face. Forming his sword once again, he moved as fast as his shaky legs could carry him toward the invincible monster.   
  


Finally after putting so much into the battle, Vegeta could no longer maintain the power he needed for the Final Flash. Trembling, the Saiyajin prince blacked out, falling toward Earth. Cell had done it, Vegeta did not have the power to kill him. As Vegeta's blast faded Cell's Kamehameha was about to collide with Ayeka's shield, vaporizing it, the princess, her guardians, and Goku. But Tenchi reached Cell before his blast had hit the shield. Bringing his sword blade down swiftly, he severed Cell's arms just above the elbows. Cut off from the source of it's power, the Kamehameha fizzled. However there was still enough power left inside it to crack Ayeka's shield. The strain of the blast caused Ayeka to cry out, and like Vegeta she fell toward Earth, unconscious. Azaka and Kamidake raced downward, catching the falling woman before she would meet her death.   
  


"DIE!" Cell mentally commanded as he blasted everything he had, from point blank range, right through Tenchi's chest, once again sending the young man flying . This time Tenchi did not rise. He lay very still, blood splattered all around him.   
  


"Tenchi!" Ryoko cried softly as she looked toward the spot where her beloved had fallen. 

"No..." tears rolled down her eyes, her face a mask of sadness, which was soon replaced with rage as she continued to make her way, slowly thanks to her numerous injuries, toward Cell. Cell heard Ryoko's cries, but paid her no heed.   
  


"These fools, they care too much. They think their emotions give them power. It is very amusing," Cell thought darkly as his arms burst out of the stubs, regrowing themselves, and as always before the new arms were encased in a black substance. Looking above him, Cell saw Goku was ready with his Spirit Bomb.   
  


"Well I think it is time to go," Cell thought laughingly. Putting his hand to his head, he prepared to use the Instantaneous Movement. "I know exactly where I'll go too, directly behind you Goku," Cell happily realized. However, as soon as Cell began to concentrate, a horrible searing pain shot through his mind.   
  


"AH! Those damn women! What did they do to my perfect mind! When I try to concentrate, my brain is filled with searing pain!" Cell grasped his head, although since his hands were still encased, it appeared more like he was covering where his ears should have been from some loud noise.   
  


"I see it did work after all," Washu said to Sasami and Bulma, who watched the battle from beside the tiny genius. "Nothing like a neural scrambling device to really give you a headache," she chirped.   
  


Goku looked down, seeing Cell buckle over in pain. "This is it," he realized as he flung the spirit bomb with all his might at the monster called Cell.   
  


Cell looked up, his mind still burned in pain, but Goku's Spirit Bomb was descending quickly toward him. Cell stood back up, ready to outrun the weapon created for his destruction, but at that moment, Ryoko leapt on his back, holding her energy blade to his throat.   
  


"Damn you, you wretched animal! I have no time for this!" Cell raged as he tried to grab Ryoko, however his hands had not yet been freed from their casing, so he could not grab her. In his panic Cell looked up, the Spirit Bomb would hit them any second.   
  


"Ryoko! You must release me! If you don't, we will both be incinerated by that thing! Your heart still is as tainted as my own, you will not live through it!" Cell pleaded as he tried to throw her from him. His only option was to throw her off, but it she decided to pull back no that blade, and sever his head, then all would be lost. He could easily regrow his head, but in those precious seconds the Spirit Bomb would hit. He looked at his black encased arms, "if only that damn boy hadn't sliced off my arms, I could gut this wench with my elbow blades! But they are still encased!"   
  


"You killed my Tenchi..." Ryoko reminded Cell smiling weakly, "I have nothing to live for now. If I'm as evil as you say, then I guess we can keep each other company in hell." She would like nothing better than to slice off Cell's head, but she had nearly no power left, trying to keep him distracted was all she could think to do.   
  


The Spirt Bomb was now upon them. Cell thrust his arms forward catching the might ball of power. Cell was pushed back by the sheer force, his feet digging deep trenches in the ground. Cell's aura exploded forth fueling him, Ryoko screamed.   
  


"Like a bug caught on a bug whacker," Cell realized. Ryoko spasmed on Cell's back for a few seconds then fell landing at the monsters feet. Cell used all his power, pushing the Spirit Bomb back toward Goku, there was still a chance to claim victory. 

"You see Goku," Cell mentally yelled to Goku, "even your Spirit Bomb is nothing to me!" Ryoko looked up one final time at the evil monster whose feet she laid at.   
  


"Spirit Bomb...?" she wondered. Then a though came to her as she looked at Cell holding back the energy. Reaching into Cell's aura once more, feeling the flesh of her body burn, she touched Cell's foot, causing herself and Cell to become intangible for only a fraction of a second. The result, Cell's hands flickered, and the Spirit Bomb over took him. When his body was completely solid, it was too late to fight against the power of Goku's ultimate attack, as the weapon forged by the power of Jurai and Earth evaporate Cell, piece by piece.   
  


"I did it Tenchi," Ryoko though watching Cell begin to vaporize, "I hope we can see each other in the next life, at least for a little while..." Ryoko muttered, then she closed her eyes and died.   
  


"NO! Not again! I AM CELL! I AM BEYOND PERFECTION!" The monster mentally screamed as his body was torn to pieces, one cell at a time.   
  


Throughout the universe, from Earth, to Namek, even as far as Planet Jurai, Cell's death cry could be heard echoing in everyone's mind. Very few truly understood what they heard, but all felt deep down, that today, they had been saved from a monster whose evil had no parallel.   
  


Goku stood panting in the air. His face had its usual victory smile. "It's over, we did it."   
  


Floating down, he intercepted the descending Guardians, taking Ayeka in his arms, making her descent a little more comfortable than riding a log down. Goku landed setting Ayeka down gently on the ground her breathing was steady. Sasami came over tears in her eyes as she looked at her still sister.   
  


"Don't worry, she's alright. Just a little tired," Goku said trying to comfort Sasami, who threw her arms around the mighty Saiyajin's neck leaning on him for support.   
  


Washu approached him. "That was some trick Goku. How did you manage to get so much power?"   
  


"It was made from the power of everyone on Earth, plus that of planet Jurai." he explained. He leaned Sasami off his shoulder. " I need to check on the others, are there any Senzu beans left?" Sasami shock her head side to side.   
  


"I'm sorry. We gave one to Ryo-Ohki, Tenchi, and Vegeta, but now there are no more." Sasami apologized.   
  


"It's ok Sasami. You did what had to be done." Goku said turning to walk toward the battle field. Sasami sat near her sister who lay still, sleeping from her over exertion.   
  


Kiyone and Mihoshi soon appeared in front of Goku, carrying a very rough looking Trunks. It appeared Trunks had taken a savage beating. The two women each had one of Trunk's arms around their necks as they carried him toward the house, it looked as if Trunks had broken on of his legs while fighting Cell, probably from when Cell slapped him away.   
  


"Look's like you saved everyone again Goku," Trunks said grinning.   
  


"I couldn't have done it without everyone's help," Goku admitted.   
  


"Same old Goku..." Trunks said, then entered into a coughing fit, moaning as the two women carried him toward the ruins of the Masaki house.   
  


"Oh my poor baby!" Bulma screamed running toward him tears flowing down her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up, good as new! I swear your father will pay, look what Cell did to my baby!"   
  


Bulma continued to fret over her son, as Mihoshi and Kiyone carried him up to the house. Trunks was embarrassed having his mother hover around him like he was a baby. "Ah mom...."was all he could reply.   
  


"Don't you 'ah mom' me young man, I was worried sick about you. When I think of all the trouble I've been through because of you...." Bulma glad that her son was safe, returned to her usual past time, nagging.   
  


Goku walked the battle field, looking for the last two, Tenchi and Ryoko. He found Tenchi, it was a sight he was not ready for. The young man, now in his regular clothes, laid with a gapping hole in his chest. Cell had blasted straight through Tenchi. "Just like Freiza did to Vegeta, so long ago..." Goku remembered. "Don't worry Tenchi." He told the corpse. "Everything is going to be fine. Now then, where is Ryoko?"   
  


"The wench is right here Kakarot." Vegeta stated behind Goku. Turning Goku saw Vegeta, holding Ryoko limply in his arms. "She is dead."   
  


Goku nodded. "Then we must use the Dragon Balls to restore them to life, and undo the evil Cell has caused," Goku said. "Let's go tell the others."   
  


"No, Kakarot." Vegeta said flatly. Goku gave the Saiyajin prince an odd look. "I think this is something they do not need to see. Unless you delight in seeing that little girl cry." Goku was not amused in the slightest at Vegeta's comment, but he understood what Vegeta meant.   
  


Concentrating, Goku contacted Dende. "Dende..."   
  


"Yes I'm here Goku, did you kill Cell?" The guardian of Earth asked.   
  


"Cell is dead, but unfortunately so are two others. I need you to ask the dragon to restore Tenchi and Ryoko to life." Goku said telepathically.   
  


In a few moments, Tenchi sat up, shaking his head. "Huh? Oh man, I thought I was a goner." Ryoko sat up in Vegeta's arms, thinking she was in Tenchi's arms she kissed his cheek, her eyes still closed. Vegeta responded by dropping the Space Pirate.   
  


"What do you think you are doing Wench!" Vegeta demanded. Ryoko's eyes shot open as she began spitting constantly.   
  


"YUCK! I kissed a Saiyajin! I can't believe I just did that! Oh I think I'm going to be sick!" Ryoko shouted.   
  


"Goku, we have one wish left, Shen-long is very impatient." Dende said.   
  


Goku surveyed the area. The house was in ruins, much of the forest was uprooted, and there was gapping wholes all around them. "Have him heal everything harmed in the battle with Cell, and let no trace of that monster's touch remain anywhere." Goku told the Namekian guardian.   
  


"Ok, Goku." Dende said. "Before I do, let me thank you once again for saving the planet." Then Dende's voice was gone, and in a flash of light it seemed like time had been turned back, holes disappeared, te house was fixed, the forest restored, and everyone was healed.   
  


Ayeka sat up, "What happened? Where is Cell?" She asked panicking.   
  


"It's ok Ayeka, Goku got him." Sasami said still kneeling by her sister.   
  


"But it looks like nothing has happened, the house is repaired, and everything looks like it did before Cell attacked. Was I out that long?" Ayeka asked.   
  


"No," Bulma replied, "Goku must have used the Dragon Balls." She explained.   
  


Soon everyone was back together, rejoicing at their victory over the horror they called Cell.   
  
  
  


MEANWHILE IN HELL   
  


"AH!!!" Cell Zero screamed. "NO! CURSE YOU ALL!"   
  


"My doesn't someone have temper," a voice said. Cell Zero turned and saw to his shock, Perfect Cell standing before him.   
  


"What?! How is this possible?" Cell Zero demanded.   
  


"Quiet simple really. When you evolved 'beyond perfection'" Perfect Cell said accenting the words with his fingers, "we became two separate creatures." He laughed. "Did you really think some pathetic creature with such horrid powers, could match up to Goku, who even I had trouble with!"   
  


"Not to mention that you were killed by a Spirit Bomb, no one Goku hit with a spirit bomb has died, except Majin Buu, but he was reincarnated. You really are a loser," Freiza said also coming out of the shadows to mock the new comer.   
  


"Of course, one can't forget that Ryoko was the one who brought about his downfall. Even I could handle that woman." The newest person Cell Zero could not recognize. The figure smiled, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kagato."   
  


"I don't care who you are, or about any of your pathetic attempts to beat Goku. I will be free of this place one day, and I will have my REVENGE!" Cell Zero shouted into the minds of the three who stood around him taunting him.   
  


The trio merely laughed. "What is so funny!" Cell Zero demanded. "Well answer me!" his voice sounded weaker as it blasted into the minds of the others.   
  


Finally Perfect Cell answered between laughing. "Oh my dear 'brother' so shut up. No one wants to hear that stupid voice of yours in their head. Besides, do you think you are the first person to plan an escape! This is Hell! Everyone who comes here claims they will escape!" Then Perfect Cell rejoined the others mocking Cell Zero, soon all of Hell was mocking him. His anger burned like a sun, but he calmed himself, and slipped away into the shadows.   
  


"What's the matter," Freiza called, "did we give you a headache!" Freiza's jest brought even more laughter. Cell Zero flew away from them vowing not only to one day escape, but to kill those who mocked him. They would all learn that he was not someone to mess with. One day....   
  
  
  


Back at the Masaki House:   
  


Goku and the others had a splendid celebration, even Vegeta was involved. [By involved I mean he didn't blast anyone, just sat nearby watching the others preform their stupid party games, of course he did consume his portion of the food, as well as quiet a bit more.] Everyone had a wonderful time. Goku especially as he, Ryo-Ohki, and Sasami once again went out to the lake to get a watermelon, and came back soaking wet. But like all good things, even this celebration must come to an end.   
  


That Night:   
  


Vegeta walked outside. It was time for him to leave. He had stayed in these fools presence long enough. It was time to get back to what was truly important, training. He merely had one last task to accomplish, one even he did not actually wish to do, before he could leave, and be at peace. [As at peace as Vegeta could be.] Ayeka came out behind him.   
  


"Prince Vegeta." Ayeka said politely.   
  


"What do you want, Jurain!" Vegeta said, he still had one more thing to do, one more score to settle, and this woman was not the one he was looking for.   
  


Ayeka ignored Vegeta's rudeness. "Washu has a device that allowed me to speak with my people, who I am grateful to say lived through giving their power to Goku's Spirit Bomb..."   
  


"Yes, get on with it! I don't care about your stupid people." Vegeta reminded her.   
  


"Yes... well that is...My father, the King of Jurai, would like to meet with you. To make peace with the remaining Saiyajin's in the interest of peace. I know it means little to you..."   
  


"Fine. I'll meet your father." Vegeta said smirking. "But don't expect me to be waiting around her for him. I have training to do. If he wants me he'll have to find me. Now go away, I have no desire to speak with you any more." Ayeka bowed her head respectfully, trying to be kind to the very rude Saiyajin. As she stormed back into the house she uttered many things that would not be considered lady-like, Ryoko would have approved had she heard the princess.   
  


Vegeta walked a little while further, to the archway to the shrine. There laying on top of it, lay his target, Ryoko.   
  


Goku saw Ayeka storm back into the house. "Must have talked with Vegeta," he thought. "He seems to have that affect on women." Goku strolled outside, to say goodbye to Vegeta before the Prince blasted off to continue his intense training.   
  


"Get down here wench!" Vegeta demanded. "I have something to tell you." Ryoko looked over her shoulder at Vegeta, sticking out her tongue. Vegeta smirked. "Have it your way then," he said charging up a ki blast which he pointed at Ryoko.   
  


Ryoko vanished. She reappeared in front of Vegeta. "Alright, you psycho I'm here, what do you want!"   
  


Vegeta looked at her, "In the last two days, I have suffered humiliation that I would normally kill someone for even thinking of doing to me. " Ryoko tensed, she really had no desire to fight Vegeta, but it sounded like that would soon be the case. "HOWEVER," he stressed, "in light of your saving my son's life, twice, when I could not..." Vegeta muttered the word 'twice' "I shall bestow upon you something I have never given to anyone else in my life." Ryoko looked interested, perhaps she would receive an ancient Saiyajin treasure or something. "You have..have...my thanks." Vegeta spat. That was the hardest thing he had ever said in his life.   
  


"Gee thanks, Vege," Ryoko said disappointed, "So why did you have to be so secret to thank me, you afraid I would use it to hurt your reputation?"   
  


"Wench, nothing you can do could possibly hurt me," Vegeta boasted.   
  


"Oh? I can think of something I could do to hurt you." Ryoko said sounding confident.   
  


"Fine wench, let's test that theory. The only time you ever hurt me was when I was nearly dead or distracted. But if you think you can hurt me, I'll give you one punch, or one kick. Go ahead." Vegeta said in his typical over confident manner.   
  


"Are you sure? I don't want to cripple you," Ryoko said in a warning tone. Vegeta laughed holding his arms wide.   
  


"As I said do your worst!" Vegeta said laughing. His laugh was soon replaced with a look of pure pain. Ryoko had kicked him right in the groin, full force.   
  


"Oh that's gotta hurt," Goku said looking away, "I wonder why Vegeta would even give her the option to hit him, unless...no...it can't be, can it?" Goku smiled dumbly shaking his head.   
  


"Well done Wen- Ryoko." Vegeta said standing up from his kneeling position, smirking. "You did hurt me. I'm impressed. That doesn't happen very often." Vegeta's power flared, "Well I have done what I came for, now then off to my training. This time wench, stay out of my way!" Vegeta demanded as he shot off into the nights sky.   
  


"What a jerk." Ryoko said.   
  


"Even after all these years, Vegeta still surprises me." Goku said walking up beside Ryoko. "I never thought I would live to see the day."   
  


"What are you babbling about?" Ryoko asked. She needed a drink, dealing with these two Saiyajins the last two days was very stressful.   
  


"After all these years, Vegeta has a friend." Goku answered.   
  


"And who is that?" Ryoko asked not really listening to Goku.   
  


"Why it's you Ryoko." he replied. "In the whole time I've known Vegeta he's never let anyone hit him, at least not without hitting them back. I guess it makes sense, you are a good fighter, and if there's anything he loves, it's fighting."   
  


"I would have figured if anyone was he friend, it would be you Goku," Ryoko said thinking about Vegeta, it had been entertaining, or to say the least, not boring.   
  


"Nah, Vegeta can't stand me. He claims to keep me around so that he can kill me one day." Goku said, "Well I'm going back inside." Goku answered turning back into the house. It truly had been a miraculous day.   
  


Ryoko stood looking into the night sky. One day the prince and her would undoubtably meet again. If he wanted to consider her his friend, fine, besides in a morbid sort of way, she had enjoyed fighting with and beside him. Maybe they could be friends.   
  


"I need a drink!" Ryoko decided, holding her head as she walked into the house.   
  


The next day:   
  


"Well, we have to be going," Bulma said as Trunks picked her up into the air, "stop by Capsule Corps sometime, I'll show you my lab. Bye!" Trunks and his mother disappeared into the sky, as everyone waved goodbye.   
  


"I guess that means its time for me to go as well," Goku said as he left the group of friends.   
  


"No Goku, I don't want you to go." Sasami said hugging his leg. "You're my friend." She appeared like she was going to cry. Mihoshi did cry.   
  


"I hate goodbyes," Mihoshi blubbered.   
  


"Don't worry you guys, all you need to do if you want to see me, is contact Bulma, and I'll be here in a flash." Goku vowed.   
  


"Mr Goku. I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused you," Tenchi said offering his hand in friendship.   
  


"It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me. Cell was my fault." Goku replied taking Tenchi's hand. He knelt, giving Sasami a gentle hug. "Well I gotta go. Take care Sasami, everyone, I'll see you later. Bye!" In a flash Goku was gone.   
  


KAMI'S LOOKOUT WHERE GOKU WAS TRAINING:   
  


Goku beamed in expecting to see only Ubu, instead Vegeta was also waiting, looking even madder than normal.   
  


"Hey Vegeta! So you have a fri-" Goku began   
  


"I knew you heard what I said and saw what happened last night Kakarot. I'm only here to warn you, if you ever breath a word of it to anyone, Nothing will save you from my wrath!" Vegeta hollered. Then he turned blasting off again.   
  


Goku laughed. Ubu just stared at him confused. "I still can't believe it...Vegeta has a friend!" he thought   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: There is no next time, however I have an interesting plot involving the 2 new 'friends' Vegeta and Ryoko. It takes place quiet a ways in the future, maybe we'll see it some time who knows.   
  


Author's notes: It's been a lot of fun. I have really enjoyed this series. Every time I would write a part, I could only thing "what happens next?" then I'd remember I'm the writer. 

A few points I want to make to clear some stuff up: in caper 2 if you thought Ryoko couldn't beat Vegeta, then you have never seen Vegeta train, remember his training for the androids!?!? He doesn't just go until he breaks a sweat, he trains nearly to death, even then it's iffy that we would stop. Also the reason it's called Vegeta Muyo is that would mean No Need for Vegeta, and if Vegeta hadn't shown up, none of this would have happened. Now would it. Well thanks for the reviews, and all the hits. Please read my others epics coming up soon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
